The Darkest Light
by Trikki
Summary: When Yami gets his own body everyone is suprised but nothing is ever quite so straight forward as it seems. How is Yugi's strange behaviour connected to their seperation and is the event more sinister than they first thought?
1. Chapter 1: TwoPronged Attack

**Author's Note:** Ok! My first fanfic! I hope you enjoy it! I should warn you now that this is not (nor will be) shounen-ai. However if you stick around I might write something that is a little later on in a different story! Reviews would be greatly appreciated, after all why would I write if no-one was reading? The second chapter should be up soon! Thanks again for readingand I hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter 1**

_-:Two-Pronged Attack:- _

_'A trap card that allows the player to Select and destroy 2 oftheir monsters and 1 of your opponent's monsters.'_

Yugi ran. He had never run faster than this in his entire life. In his chest his heart throbbed painfully, making it feel like the overworked organ was trying to break out through his ribcage. His breathing was ragged and painful, air being dragged through his dry, chapped lips only to be forced out painfully again a few seconds later. His feet and legs ached as if acid were burning through his veins and eating away at him from the inside out. But he could not stop. It was more than his life's worth to stop, even for a second.

Somewhere behind him in the alley way there was a noise, the soft sound of material fluttering in the breeze. Whereas once upon a time it might have been a soothing sound now it was a warning. In his state of mind the sound only steeled Yugi on, forcing him to go faster and push himself further. Blood thumped through his head and in the dark recesses of his brain insanity began to rear its ugly head. Wherever he ran he could not escape it. So why was he running? He could run to the ends of the earth and still not escape. He could feel it gaining on him at all times. But how could it be gaining on him at all when it was already upon him? Or was it? Was it even there at all? If it was he was powerless against it. It, the enemy; everywhere at once but no-where to be seen.

Throwing himself around the corner of a building Yugi felt his legs start to turn to jelly. He physically couldn't run any more, but if he couldn't run how could he get away? Whilst his brain raced Yugi flattened himself against the wall of the building on the corner and sucked in breaths, cold sweat streaming down his forehead. But even the act of leaning against the wall took more energy than he had, and in a last ditch effort to escape his pursuer Yugi let go of the last energy source he had; his control over the mind link. Immediately Yami burst into life.

Over the last few days Yugi had been using energy to suppress the pharaoh. All Yami had talked about was how he was 'so worried' and how Yugi should talk to someone. Eventually the hikari had hit the end of his tether and blocked out his alter ego altogether, something not only out of character but also out of touch. After all, Yami had been generally worried.

As Yugi let go of the block on the mind link Yami exploded into action, it was almost enough to know Yugi off his feet all on its own.

'Yugi!' Yami mentally yelled, notes of fear, concern and anger all mixed into the cry. 'Yugi what is going on!' Yugi didn't reply and instead focussed on standing up, though his couldn't stop his eyes flicking left and right. He was watching for it, though he knew he wouldn't see it coming anyway. 'Yugi, please speak to me! Something is horribly wrong, you can't hide it from me aibou!' The pharaoh had a note of pleading in his voice now that plucked at Yugi's heartstrings, so Yugi spared him a mental reply. The message wasn't as literate as usual, but that was because Yugi was loosing his grip on his and Yami's connection, any moment it would break down entirely.

'It's here.' Yugi mentally whispered, 'In my head.' The hikari's eyes glazed over as he continued to fight against whatever it was. 'I tried running, I can't get away, because it is right here.' Very slowly Yugi raised a hand to tap his head and as he did it a manic giggle escaped from him. The noise sent proverbial shivers down Yami's spine. It was a noise like Yugi's regular giggle but…unhinged and nervous.

'Yugi.' Yami began. Now the spirit was genuinely scared for his light's safety. He didn't know what had happened over the last few days but something had really sent Yugi careering towards the edge. 'Yugi please calm down, there is nothing there. Its just me in here.' Yugi seemed to think about that for a moment, and in the meantime Yami made his move.

Very slowly the Pharaoh started asserting control over his host. Normally Yami wouldn't force anything on Yugi and certainly would never assume control of his body without asking, but as Yugi's mind barrier collapsed it was becoming more and more apparent that Yugi was very possibly a threat to himself. Yami couldn't and wouldn't let that happen. Slowly and carefully Yami managed to suppress Yugi enough to begin assuming control. He was halfway through phasing Yugi out when it all happened in a few split seconds.

Suddenly Yugi spooked and tried to reassert his control over his body, but Yami couldn't let that happen. It seemed for a moment that the struggle would be equal, each of them desperate to assume control for a different reason. Then it happened; Yugi's side of the mind link ripped open. Suddenly there was no barrier to suppress emotions or thoughts on Yugi's side and Yami was overwhelmed by a wave of terror, pain, and confusion. Whilst Yami was struggling to protect himself from Yugi's emotions Yugi pushed through to assume full control of his body just in time for something else to snap.

What with the hikari's brain in turmoil and the pharaoh's spirit busy trying to get control over Yugi's emotions the host became an easy target. Two things then happened successively. Yami lost his battle against the wave of thoughts and feelings that were raining down on him and the last section of control that Yugi had on his mind dissolved. Suddenly everything for Yami was darkness and Yugi was soon to follow, the small boy's unconscious body hitting the alleyway floor with a soft thud. He was out even before he hit the floor. Which is why, had someone been watching the chaos, they might have been interested to see his lips moving as he fell, forming a single word.

"Ieb…"


	2. Chapter 2: Trap Master

**Author's Note:** A big thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I'm glad you enjoyed it! At the bottom of this chapter I will endeavour to answer some questions and reply to some comments! (Even if you didn't review it might be worth reading the comments, you never know I might have accidently dropped some **clues** there...)

This chapter is a bit slower than the last one (and a bit shorter XD), but don't worry, things'll pick up again pretty soon. I would really like to make it up to **12 reviews** (in total) after this chapter. So perhaps if you contribute a review the next chapter will go up faster hmm? ;) Either way, I hope you like it and if you reviewed last chapter check out your name at the bottom of this one!

**Chapter 2**

_-:Trap Master:-_

_'Destroys 1 Trap Card on the field. If this card's target is facedown, flip it face-up. If the card is a Trap Card, it is destroyed. If not, it is returned to its facedown position. The flipped card is not activated.'_

Yami woke up slowly. Somewhere to the left of him sunlight was peeking through the curtains and filtering down onto his face, warming him pleasantly and waking him with gentle courtesy. The pharaoh's eyes flickered open to take in his surroundings and he was pleasantly surprised. He was in a bedroom, a neatly kept one at that. Somewhere in the back of his sleep-fogged brain he recognised it, but since had just woken he was unable to figure out from where. Sitting up he pushed the bedcovers away and swung his legs over the side of the bed, his feet touching the soft carpet on the floor. That was the sensation that sent it all crashing down on him. What on earth was going on! He had just woken up! He never woke up! Mainly because he never slept, he was a spirit! Things in his mind started to fall into place. This was Yugi's bedroom and he was sat on Yugi's bed…but…

"Yugi!" The pharaoh asked the room with mounting concern. Quickly he looked inside himself and inside the puzzle. Unfortunately it gave him no cause for celebration. There was no sign of his hikari at all. What had happened? Yami quickly wracked his brains and tried to summon the memories that he had of last night. Sporadically they came back to him. There was running and fear, Yugi's fear, complete and utter terror. Then there had been the pain and confusion, the wave emotions. The pair of them had had an argument, but what had been said? Yami shook himself and tried to remember the rest. It was all oddly hazy, and that bothered him.

With Yugi seemingly gone the pharaoh decided that the first obvious move would be to find his hikari or at least find out what had happened to him. Why wasn't he in their body? Had his soul been separated? Slowly, with mixed feelings of dread and concern Yami pushed open the bedroom door and walked out onto the landing. Downstairs he could hear Grandpa talking to someone on the phone and the TV playing something that sounded like cartoons. Yami's heart lifted a little in hope as he practically threw himself down the stairs, who else would listen to cartoons but Yugi? However, on arriving in the living room Yami experienced two emotions rather than the one that he had been hoping for. First there was relief then there was the confusion.

Yugi was sat on the sofa in his pyjamas with a cup of hot chocolate and a smile on his face. That was the relief, nothing had happened to Yugi and he seemed perfectly happy. Then the confusion set in. How was Yugi even sitting there at all? How was Yugi all right? Last night he had been verging on being totally insane! Why couldn't he sense his aibou anymore? He had hardly had time to even start thinking up theories before Yugi noticed him there. The smile on Yugi's face dropped suddenly and he mirrored the pharaoh's own look of confusion.

"How are you…?" He asked, setting his hot chocolate down on the side table next to the sofa.

"And how are you not…?" Yami asked back, for once a little strapped for words. A moment passed where they simply stared at each other then Yami spoke again, addressing his first and most important question.

"Are you ok?" He asked, sitting next to Yugi on the sofa. "You didn't seem to great last night…" Yugi flinched a little then blushed.

"I…don't know why I was how I was last night." He shrugged, "I feel ok now but last night it felt like there was something following me around that I couldn't escape. It was driving me crazy!" Yami neglected to add 'literally' to the end of Yugi sentence. He was more sensitive than that.

"Didn't you notice I was gone?" Yami asked quietly. Yugi flinched a little once again. It was a loaded question. In truth he hadn't noticed his separation from the Pharaoh, but he couldn't put his finger on why. He couldn't very well say that though, it would hurt his other half's feelings after all.

"I thought you might just be blocking our link…" Yugi replied with an apologetic shrug. Luckily Yami took that to be a viable answer.

"Well. Now what?" Came Yami's impossible question.

"I…I don't know." Yugi replied. "Are we supposed to be separated? Perhaps that was what this is all about."

"Perhaps." Yami nodded. "But something about this doesn't feel right. Why would we be granted separate bodies if our destiny is supposedly intertwined?" Yugi frowned at that. The Pharaoh had a point there. With separate bodies they could simply walk away from each other and never see the other again. Plus the last time that they had been separated they had come together again.

"How did we get home?" Yami asked quietly breaking through Yugi's thoughts, a frown furrowing his brow. "The last I remember we were in that alley way." For a moment Yugi tried to sort through his memories. He could remember the fear and the pain, the running and talking to Yami. He could remember Yami trying to take control and then he remembered passing out. 'Did I wake up again?' Yugi asked himself, but there was no answer. After passing out there was no memory except waking up on the sofa the next morning.

"Well, we can work that out later." Yami broke into Yugi's thoughts. "I think getting dressed would be a good start." He stood up and ran a hand through his hair.

"And then…?" Yugi asked, looking up to his taller half.

"And then we'll see." Yami finished, making his way up the stairs to the shower. Normally Yami was so sure of his actions but this whole experience had caught him completely off guard and just looking at the separated Yugi on the sofa was giving him a headache. He wasn't supposed to have his own body, he was a 5,000 year old spirit, he shared Yugi's body rather than looking after his own. Slowly he shook his head and then walked into the bathroom to see if he could remember how to use the shower.

Yugi, in the meantime, frowned. This whole situation felt horrible. Not because the pair were separated from each other, but because there seemed to be no consequences to the action of separation. It almost made Yugi feel worthless. If Yami never needed a host in the first place then why had he been paired up with Yugi at all? Plus the hikari couldn't help but feel a little uneasy. Nothing ever came without a catch, but here was separation on a silver platter so to speak. Slowly putting a hand to his temple, Yugi sighed and decided to address his next problem, the one that he had neglected to tell the Pharaoh about. He hadn't wanted to worry Yami, who was probably confused and worried enough already, but something in his head didn't quite feel…right. Although he felt considerably more like he had his feet on the ground than he had yesterday, there was still something wrong in his head, out of place.

Yugi closed his eyes and looked inside himself, focussing. His soul room seemed in tact and his memories were all where they should be. He knew his name and all of his friend's birthdays; he could conjure up images of all of his favourite duel monster cards in action. So what felt so wrong? As Yugi continued to search through his mind the answer finally hit him. The light's bright violet eyes flew open and he gasped, suddenly short of breath and a little afraid.

"If the pharaoh is out there, and I am in here then who is that?"

**Reviewers Section:**

**DarknessLady **Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter, and a special thanks to you for being my first reviewer! I have no doubt that this has now raised more questions in your mind! Has Yugi lost it? Maybe...What is going on with Yugi? Well, using my psychic powers predict that we shall see a little more of Yugi's plight in the next chapter...

**Yami Val **Thanks for the comment, I'm glad you like the story! As to your questions, don't you think the best question to ask first would be _what_ is Ieb? ;) And don't worry about Yami and Yugi, they'll be sort of alright-ish...for now...

**crystalice614** Here is the update you awaited! I hope that you like it and stick around for the next one!

**Coco Gash Niccals** I have no intention of stopping! I hope you liked this chapter, and I'm still waiting for that pizza...

**Galance** Well done on figuring out that Ieb is Egyptian! To a quick mind goes the spoils, so you've earned yourself a hint! Here it is: each chapter is named after a duel monsters card, and each card relates to the happenings of that chapter. The name of the next chapter is: _Fake Trap. P_erhaps you'll be able to figure out a little of what might happen...? ;)

**frogger666** Sorry this chapter wasn't as whacked out as the last one, but things'll pick up again shortly. In the meantime I hope you enjoy Yugi's slow deteriation...oops...did I just type that...?

**gowb** Yay! Enthusiasm! That's what we like to see! Thank you for reviewing and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! If you like the creept stuff there will more of that laced through the next couple of chapters!

Thanks again to everyone who reviewed! And don't be afraid to do so again!

_+Trikki+_


	3. Chapter 3: Fake Trap

**Author's Note: **Wow guys! I don't check my email for one day and I've wracked up 2 more reviews than I asked for! I wasn't expecting that quick a response! But hey, I did promise that you could have this chapter when we hit the right number of reviews and so I won't go back on my word. 2 chapters in as many days you lucky people! ;)

Another semi-slowish chapter but trust me thing'll start kicking off in oh...hang on! The next chapter! Fancy that! We might even see the return of sluightly un-hinged Yugi...but you never know...! Anywho, thanks for all of the reviews, I love hearing from you all, makes me smile to read them in the morning! Once again if you reviewed, check out the **bottom of this page** for your name and some possible **hints**!

Since you were so fast on this chapter I'll make you a deal, let say...**24 reviews** in total and you can have teh next chapter (I'm saying more than last time cause I still need to put the finishing touches to it!) Hope you like this chapter! So here it is!

**Chapter 3**

_-:Fake Trap:-_

_' When your opponent uses a Magic, Trap, or Effect Monster Card to destroy your Trap Card(s), _

_this card can be destroyed as a substitute for your Trap Cards(s).'_

Yami sighed deeply as he washed the shampoo from his hair, the warm water of the shower calming him, but still not alleviating his fears or his worried state of mind. There were so many questions that he needed answering but there was no one to answer them. If this experience had been a duel he would have lost it by now, he had no strategy and no available moves. Stalemate. Could it be that this was meant to happen? And if it was who dictated that? Should he forge ahead and try and uncover his past on his own, or should he be worrying about trying to get back with Yugi? It didn't take a genius to work out that their fates were irrevocably intertwined but was this the end of the road for them? Would he have to go the last bit alone? Yami reached forward and pressed the button to switch off the shower. Almost immediately the water stopped and a shudder ran down Yami's spine from the sudden cold. The 5,000-year-old Pharaoh stepped out from the shower and wrapped a towel about his slim hips, taking another towel from the rail and rubbing his hair with it. Everything was such a mess in his head and there was no one to hand him a clue.

"Or maybe…" The idea hit Yami head on. Of course there was someone who could help them! Throwing the towel he had used to dry his hair around his shoulders, Yami opened the bathroom door and ran to Yugi's room, stealing some clothes and quickly getting into them. Once he was dressed he raced down the stairs to the living room, where Yugi was still sat in his pyjamas on the sofa. "Yugi! Get up, get dressed quickly! I have an idea!"

Fifteen minutes later Yugi made his way to the kitchen. He had showered and dressed as quickly as he could, after all Yami seemed really excited by the idea that he had had earlier that morning and Yugi didn't want to make his friend wait to long to tell someone. On entering the kitchen Yugi smiled. The Pharaoh was sat, munching on a piece of rather over done looking toast (he had yet to fully master the workings of the toaster) and scribbling something on a scrap of paper in front of him.

"Nice breakfast?" Yugi asked, trying to make conversation. Yami nodded and then gestured to Yugi to sit down. The smaller boy complied, noting that Yami was obviously concentrating on something. Curiosity getting the better of him he leaned over a little to see what his darkness was writing, unfortunately for him it was in hieroglyphics and was therefore completely beyond his comprehension.

"So." Yami opened the new conversation then paused to take another mouthful of toast. "I've had an idea. I reckon our best bet would be to talk to Ishizu about this. I remember Joey telling you that she was at the museum for a few weeks." Yugi nodded enthusiastically. If anyone could tell them what was going on it would be Ishizu, after all she seemed to know more about the Pharaoh than he did himself. One thing was for sure, she would know if this were supposed to have happened.

After a hurried breakfast on Yugi's part the pair rushed out to the museum in central Domino. On arriving Yugi couldn't help but start to feel a little nervous, like he was about to ask someone on a date or get some important test results. What if they weren't meant to be separated? Or even worse what if they were? And if they weren't what on earth were they going to do about it? Even though the mind link between Yami and Yugi no longer existed Yami was by no means ignorant to Yugi's moods and as he looked over to Yugi at the museum door he smiled comfortingly,

"Don't worry aibou." The smile on his face was that smile he reserved for Yugi and Yugi alone. Few people saw him soften up and his light was generally the cause for the rare occasions where he did. "What ever Ishizu has to say, we'll face it together alright?" Yugi nodded and smiled a little back at his darkness. But Yami could still feel his friend's nerves and so took the smaller boy's hand in his. "Look at me." Yami ordered, and Yugi did, raising his amethyst eyes to the Pharaoh's ruby ones. "Even if things were meant to be this way I won't leave you. Not now or ever. We come as a pair and I won't ever make a move to change that." Yugi nodded and smiled, he felt a lot better now that his worst fear had been laid to rest.

"Thanks Yami." He replied and Yami smiled.

"Good, now lets get inside and get this mess sorted out shall we?" Yugi nodded once more and the pair walked into the museum together, each of them ready for the future would hold.

The museum wasn't enormous and it didn't take long for Yami and Yugi to find the Egyptian exhibit and once there it took them even less time to locate Ishizu. After all, the woman did stand out from the crowd in her gold livery. On seeing the tall, exotic looking Ishizu, Yugi's gut clenched. 'Show time' he thought to himself. Yami however seemed to have none of the same inhibitions.

"Ishizu!" He cried, walking toward her, Yugi in tow. The woman turned quickly to see who was calling to her and seemed to physically pale when she saw whom it was.

"Pharaoh?" She asked as Yami stopped in front of her, Yugi a few steps behind.  
"Ishizu we've got a bit of a problem…" Yami began.

"I can see that!" Ishizu let out uncharacteristically. Normally she was extremely respectful toward the Pharaoh and rarely spoke at all unless it was to do with her duties, so the shock in her voice seemed out of character. "What happened?" She asked.

"Well, I take it that means that this wasn't meant to happen." He gestured to himself and then to Yugi.

"No!" Ishizu replied, "I don't understand it! How are you two separate?"

"Well, actually we hoped you might be able to tell us…" Yugi spoke up. For a moment Ishizu seemed thoughtful, then eventually she replied.

"Alright, follow me, this is probably best not to talk about this here."

Yugi and Yami followed Ishizu out of the Egyptian exhibit to a small office at the other end of the building. The room itself made Yugi feel uneasy and a little dizzy, but he didn't let it show on his face, he was probably just being paranoid; recently everything around him had seemed a little more sinister. After both of the boys had sat down (Yugi rather more heavily than normal) Ishizu finally spoke again. This time her voice was more level than before, though still a little concerned.

"So, tell me everything." She sighed. Between them it didn't take long to explain what had happened the night before, Yami doing most of the talking. Neither of them were encouraged by Ishizu's slightly perplexed look once the explanation had drawn to a close. "Well." She responded when they had finished speaking. "I have to say I've never heard of anything like this before…I'll read into it for you." She finished, "There has to be something in the records about this, after all they near enough plan out your entire time together in one way or another."

"So…you think this is reversible?" Yami asked quietly.

"I wouldn't want you to get your hopes up, but personally, yes, I think we can sort this out." Yami looked to his hikari and smiled with a 'see I told you it would be ok' sort of look in his eyes. Yugi smiled back weakly. Due to their connection being broken Yami couldn't feel the smaller boy's worry or sense the weakening of his body as time passed by. Quietly Yugi was thankful for that. He didn't want to worry anyone, but it sort of felt like he was slipping out of his body and had done for some time.

Yami and Yugi thanked Ishizu and stood to leave the office, each feeling a different range of emotions. Yami was quietly happy, soon he would be back with Yugi and everything would be back to normal. Ishizu was concerned but hopeful about the pair's prospects, after all destiny always led back in the right direction even if it did deviate from time to time. Yugi however felt none of the other's hopefulness and instead was busy trying to ignore the fact that within the last few minutes his hand had started twitching seemingly entirely of its own accord and there had been nothing he could do to stop it…

**Reviewer's Section:**

**Yami Val:** I noticed that you were quick to review this time! So kudos for that! Now then, questions...what is Yugi sensing? Perhaps this chapter helped you figure out a little more about what Yugi is sensing in his mind. Either that or the hand is a co-inscidence...;) Oh and sorry for the evil cliffy...in fact so sorry that I've given you another lol! Will this consist of Yami angst? You'll have to wait and see...but something tells me you may be on the right track...

**Cactus Bob**: Welcome new reviewer and thanks for the input! Love your favourite stories list by the way, some nice choices on there! And do I see another crazy Yugi fan? Worry not, he's making a come back ;)

**gowb**: You didn't have to wait very long though did you! Surprise lol! Again, hope you liked this chapter and hope you stay tuned for the next one!

**bunnybobtail**: Aaaand...another new reviewer! Thanks! And as you asked I have updated quickly! Very quickly indeed! Hope you liked the chapter!

**frogger666:** No, slow deteriation never is! And as you asked, I updated soon! Hope you enjoyed the chapter and the further falling apart of everyone's favourite Yugi Moto! Poor boy...

**Coco Gash Niccals**: Le gasp! Lying about pizza? How could you? ;) Watches Yami run around the room Oh well, if you think that's bad you wait 'til you see what I'm going to do to him in later chapters lol!

**Galance**: Last but by no means least! The reviewer on the case, Galance! Glad you like the way Yami's mind works, too bad I'll be messing it up a bit later lol! Now, to the clue Watson! You are quite close you know...but not bang on. As the chapters come through I have no doubt you will be able to put 2 and 2 together. In the meantime I'm feeling nice, and since you were so close I'll drop you the title of the next chapter! Something tells me that it will be called "_Mask of Weakness_"... ;)

Thanks to all of my regular reviewers and to my one off reviewers! All of your comments help me write and keep me motivated, so please continue to press on that review button and tell me what you think! Thanks again!

Trikki+


	4. Chapter 4: Mask of Weakness

**Author's Note: **First off gomen for being slow on this update! I go away for a day and when I get back you've already hit the review limit! Now then, onto the next thing I wanted to say. Ok folks, I have **two important decisions** for you to make! I would greatly appreciate it if you would **vote on the following situations in your reviews**. So if you want a say you're going to have to review!

**1) I have a duel scene coming up and I need to know if you guys want it written out move by move (you may have to wait longer) or if you want it without the technical side. If you want the technical card playing say so in your review, and if you don't say so! I will be couting up the votes once you hit the review target so if you don't vote you won't get a say!**

**2) Also, I've got some monster chapters coming up. They are long enough to be split down into 3 or 4 chapters each. Do you want the chapters broken down so you can get future chapters faster or do you want them all at once though you'll have to wait longer for the chapters after them? Once again if you don't vote you won't get a say in the upcoming chapters!**

Onto the next bit of bussiness I have to deal with! I hope you enjoy this chapter and remember if you reviewed to read the responses at the bottom of this chapter! Hmm...now...a **review target**...lets say...**32-34** eh? Now then! Enjoy!

Chapter 4

_-:Mask of Weakness:- _

_Decrease the ATK of 1 attacking monster by 700 points until the end of the turn._

Yami and Yugi made their way down the museum steps. It seemed that their problems were close to over. Yami had no doubt that Ishizu would be able to solve their separation problem in time, and whilst he was waiting he would enjoy the freedom afforded to him by having his own form. Yugi however, did not seem to share the Pharaoh's confidence. At first it had worried Yami that Yugi was so quiet, especially after the good news. But then it occurred to him that Yugi probably just felt strange not having someone in his head, perhaps Yugi wasn't coping with it as well as he was.

Thinking that Yugi needed cheering up Yami leapt into action. Now that he had his own body he could do things by himself and the first thing he did was organise for Joey, Tea and Tristan to meet him and Yugi at the arcade. It had taken a while to explain everything over the phone, but after a while each of them had accepted the fact that Yugi and Yami were no longer the same person. Joey had summed up their situation perfectly.

"Well…when you hang with Yug…" He had commented and Yami couldn't help but agree. Odd things were always going on around him and his aibou.

Half an hour later Yami had spelled out his plan to Yugi, who had, surprisingly taken a little convincing. Normally Yugi leapt at the chance to spend time with his friends, but today he seemed to have almost no energy and could almost be described as reluctant to do anything at all. Yami had known his light had been down, but hadn't realised the extent until that conversation. Consequently, after making lunch, he had done what he always thought was best, and went to tackle the problem head on.

"Yugi?" He asked, pushing the boy's bedroom door open with difficulty since he was carrying two plates of sandwiches. What he saw made him stop in his tracks. Yugi was sat on his bed, with his back to the door, his duel monsters deck was spread out on the bed in front of him. That in itself wasn't unusual, what really threw the pharaoh was that Yugi was stacking the cards back up with one hand, but the other hand was repeatedly removing cards from the pile and Yugi seemed…annoyed at this.

"Stop it." He muttered to himself, moving to sit on the hand that was removing cards from the pile. "I've got to put them away, you've seen enough. Yami and I share these cards and he might need them. I can't keep looking through them all day." Yami moved further into the bedroom, placing the forgotten plates on the desk. Concern was building inside of him but he tried to suppress it, perhaps Yugi just wasn't used to not having someone to talk to so talked to himself?

"Ah…Yugi?" He asked, standing directly behind the boy. "Who are you talking to?" Yugi jumped about a foot and it would almost have been funny had it not been for the event's precursor.

"N…no one!" Yugi stuttered out as if he were…afraid. However he seemed to get a grip on himself pretty fast. "Sorry, I always used to talk to myself before I met you and now I figured taking it back up wouldn't hurt." He smiled and shrugged. The Pharaoh nodded, not really convinced, but unsure of what to say as regards to it.

"I made lunch." Yami replied after a moment, gesturing to the sandwiches on the desk and sitting down next to Yugi on the bed.

"Thanks!" Yugi smiled and Yami's heart lifted a touch, perhaps nothing was wrong after all, maybe his light was just tired. Though that didn't explain the hand…Yami shot the offending appendage a suspicious look, but there were nothing wrong with it. This was further proved when the smaller of the two grabbed the plates and took them over to the bed where he placed them gently on the covers. "I'm sorry about before." Yugi continued as he picked up a sandwich. "I was a bit down about this whole thing, but now I see that it isn't that bad." He took a bite out of his sandwich, swallowed and then carried on, "I was being selfish, you must be enjoying your freedom after all." Yami raised an eyebrow a little but said nothing, letting Yugi continue. Could this be the centre of the problem? "I mean now you can go where ever you want, not where I have to go, and you can do what you want to do instead of being held back by me!" This time Yami felt he had to chip in.

"Yugi, you do know that I enjoy being with you don't you?" He asked suspiciously. Yugi nodded and started on another sandwich, but the Pharaoh wasn't convinced. "You know that I like going places with you and doing the things that you like doing, right?" Yugi nodded again and Yami decided to drop it. He could prove that to Yugi later, when they were out with their friends. The spirit looked at his watch and then stood up. "You'd better get ready to leave." He suggested, "I said we'd meet everyone in twenty minutes and no doubt you'll want to walk." Yugi nodded again. "Right then, in that case I'll see you downstairs in five." Yami took the plates and left. He hadn't touched any of his sandwiches. He wasn't hungry. Yami just couldn't shake the feeling that he was missing something important. Something bigger than all of the little oddities that were going on around him. He also couldn't get rid of the suspicion that if he didn't figure it out soon it was going to come back to haunt him.

They met Joey, Tristan and Tea at the arcade on time. At first it had seemed like they would be horribly late due to a pair of missing shoes, but they had managed to make up for lost time during the walk. Meeting their friends as separate people was an odd experience, but as per usual Joey, Tristan and Tea were accepting as ever. At first Yugi had seemed lethargic and not eager to join in, but as soon as the others had started asking questions he had received a seemingly miraculous boost of energy.

"Hey, Pharaoh!" Joey yelled from across the arcade where he was playing a fight game. "Wanna a game?" Yami smiled and nodded, walking over to where his friend was finishing up the round before.

"Hello Joey." He greeted the blonde as he joined him

"Hey." Joey replied, inserting a few coins to start the next round. "I wanna ask you something." He paused before pushing the last coin into the machine, turning amber eyes to the person next to him. "What's up with Yug today?"

"You noticed too?" Yami asked, concern building inside of him again. To make sure that nothing was going on the Pharaoh shot a glance to where Yugi was playing air hockey against Tristan. He seemed fine and both hands seemed to be functioning.

"Yeah, he seemed a bit down earlier, I was wondering…nah, but he looks fine now don't he!" Joey laughed and let the last coin fall through the slot. Five minutes later the conversation was forgotten.

Yugi and Yami got back to the Kame game shop quite late that evening. After the day at the arcade the group of friends had gone to some card trading stores, spent some time in the mall and then finally grabbed some dinner at Burger Palace. It had been an utterly enjoyable day and Yami couldn't bring himself to keep a smile off his face. On arriving at the shop Yugi rummaged for the keys and brought them to the lock, opening the side door.

"Grandpa! We're home!" Yugi yelled up the stairs.

"I'm on the phone!" The old man yelled back and Yami's smile widened, he could get used to living like this.

"So." He began, "Enjoy the day Yugi?" Yugi smiled and Yami congratulated himself, Yugi had gone from quiet and withdrawn back to his normal self in a few hours of fun and Yami had thought up the idea.

"Yeah!" Yugi nodded, "I haven't had that much fun in ages, thanks, for everything." Yami nodded and smiled back at his light. He loved seeing him this happy. "I think I'm gonna head to bed though." The smaller boy yawned and the light in his eyes dimmed a fraction. For a second Yami tensed, it looked almost as if his light would pitch forward where he was standing. It was a startling change, but Yugi had gone from glowing to pale and weak looking in a matter or seconds. Yami looked at the clock, it read ten forty-five.

"That's probably best…" He agreed slowly, "You look tired."

"I feel it too!" Yugi smiled slightly, "Right well ah…oh, but what about you!" Yugi pointed out.

"I'll sleep down here." He gestured to the sofa and Yugi paused,

"Are you sure? Will you be ok?" Yami smiled to himself. That was the Yugi he was used to, caring and thoughtful, his light, a guiding force of good in all of his potential darkness. Even when it seemed Yugi would pass out since he was so exhausted the small boy was still worrying about others.

"Yes, I'll be fine aibou. Good night."

"Good night!" Yugi smiled and made his way upstairs to bed. Yami yawned; he hadn't noticed how tired he was getting himself. It had been a long day, but at the end of it everything seemed right again. He would sleep well tonight.

**Reviewer's Section**

**Cheeky-eyes:** Glad you liked it! I try after all lol! Here is the update that you were looking forward to! Sorry it took a little longer than normal!

**Coco-Gash-Niccals:** Lol, bring on the cookies! XD And here is the update! Sorry it wasn't as soon as the last one!

**Yami-Yuugi:** Thank you very much for the constructive review, it helped me reflect and refine my style a little. I'm glad that you are enjoying this story and I hope you continue to! Oh, and I thought I'd drop this in here, but I'm a BIG fan of your 'Ocean Avenue' series, I love Yugi in those stories, he's so quirky! I also happen to adore Yami and Joey in said stories, so I'm touched that you decided to review my fic. Thanks!

**Yami Val:** Well, Yugi is getting weaker indeed...but you just wait lol! As to whether anything is happening to Yami you'll have to wait and see!

**Cactus Bob:** Thanks for your review! And only one more chapter until you'll have to live up to your promise! As to Yugi's fate, don't worry! He's safe-ish with me! (Hint: But note that this fic is marked as an angst, not a tradgedy ;) )

**gowb: **Well, your wish has been answered! Here is another chapter! And with less of a cliffy to boot! More chapters are on their way...but I can't promise the number of cliffies will be decreasing any time soon! ;

**frogger666: **Here is what happens next! And thanks for the compliment! Another chapter should be up shortly so stay tuned! And I have to agree, Yugi is kinda cute isn't he lol

**Yimi Makuya: **Thank you for your reviews! Here is another chapter for you to browse through, so I hope you like it!

Thanks again to all of you! Remember, your reviews make me write faster! 'Cause that isn't blackmail XD lol! Oh, and don't forget to vote guys! The future of the story lies in your hands! (Cheesy movie moment)

Trikki+


	5. Chapter 5: Eye of Truth

**Author's Note: **Well, I know I'm one review short but I figured it wouldn't hurt to post this up now! I've counted up the **votes **but I was a dissapointed to find that only two people actually voted. So, in the case that some of you didn't read the author's note I'm going to be a little more obvious this time. I will **re-counting the votes during this chapter's reviewing period **this is your last chance or I'll just count the votes I have right now and go ahead with it.

Now then, enjoy this chapter and witness the return of "crazy yugi"! Lets say...**38 reviews** huh?

Chapter 5

_-:Eye of Truth:-_

_As long as this card remains face-up on the field, your opponent must show his/her hand. Your opponent increases his/her Life Points by 1000 points during each of his/her Standby Phases if he/she has a Spell Card in his/her hand_

Yugi screamed. There were hands all over him, pushing and shoving him to a place where he didn't want to be. He beat his fists against the thing that was forcing him to move but it didn't seem to have any effect. The being was made entirely of shadow and appeared to have no physical matter to it anyway.

"Please!" Yugi cried out and arched his back. Every time the creature laid a finger on him it felt like a whip biting into his skin, cleaving flesh from bone. "Leave me alone!" The young boy wriggled in the grip of the monster but the pain it was causing him was overwhelming and he felt weakened. "Get off me! Please! Don't do this!" Again his back arched in pain and a scream was ripped from his throat as he struggled. Blood was trailing down his back and arms but still he fought. He didn't know why, but he knew giving in was more dangerous than the pain.

Yami sat up in bed, his eyes wide. He had dreamt that someone was screaming, that someone was in pain and desperate for help. A cold sweat broke on his brow and he tried to calm down his breathing. That was when he heard it. The screaming. He was up in a flash and he could hardly stir his legs to move fast enough up the stairs. There was only one person that screaming could be coming from and he didn't want to think about why any human being would be making a sound like that, especially this one. He passed Solomon Moto in the corridor on his way to Yugi's room. The older man seemed stunned and afraid, but Yami had no time to comfort him, he needed to see what was wrong with his friend, with his light.

Yugi's body twitched madly as the hands continued to touch and push him in a direction. He couldn't work out what direction it was as it was dark and he was in too much pain to think sensibly, but he knew it was bad. Twisting and bucking in the grip of the creature he could have sworn he could make out a face of some sort. A face like his own but masked in shadow. A face with glowing emerald eyes. The eyes were sort of hypnotic, they seemed to tell stories of an ancient time, but also the glowed with tales of the future and the reflections of the present. Looking into his own face and seeing those eyes was an unnerving experience. But he also couldn't help finding them oddly attractive. Yugi couldn't look away and his amethyst orbs were glued to the green ones of the creature. The thing looked identical to Yugi now apart from its eyes. It could draw power from the host since he was so ensnared in its spell. Yugi didn't even struggle the last couple of meters and the creature easily pushed the hikari into his soul room, locking it from the outside. Now there was only one soul acting in this body, and it certainly wasn't Yugi's.

When Yami did make it to the room he almost let out a yelp of horror. There, on the bed, was Yugi's small form, thrashing against the covers, his back arched in pain and screams ripping themselves from his throat. Yami ran to his hikari's side and desperately shook the boy.

"Yugi!" He yelled above the screams, desperation evident in his voice. "Yugi wake up! It's just a dream!" Pain continued to be evident on his light's face and Yami felt a flash of pure terror race through him, this had to be more than just a dream. "Yugi! Please, wake up!" He begged, and for a moment Yugi stopped twitching in his arms. The boy's eyes flickered open and looked blearily at him for a moment before they rolled backwards into his head in a dead faint. Yami felt his heart stop. Yugi couldn't be…? Quickly he moved to place two fingers on Yugi's pulse, but even before he got there the eyes opened again, more quickly this time. What the Pharaoh saw almost made him faint himself. The eyes looking at him were no longer an innocent light purple that he was used to seeing on his aibou. Now they were a different colour altogether. Green.

Yami couldn't help releasing Yugi from his grip and stumbling back. Something was very definitely not right here. No one's eyes just changed colour radically like that. What was going on? The Pharaoh almost made his fears known to what looked like his hikari. That was until he saw the look on Yugi's face. Hurt was written all over his features.

**Author's Note: Told you I'd get your attention! If you haven't already voted please go back a chapter and read the author's note! I need your opinions folks!...Anyways...you can go on reading now! Enjoy !**

"Y..Yami?" He asked, looking hurt and terrified at the same time. "W…what happened? It hurt so much Yami, I thought I was going to…" The smaller boy broke down into sobs and Yami's heart melted. Gently he moved forward and took his light in a comforting embrace.

"It'll be alright." Yami hushed and held Yugi close as he cried over the night's experience.

"It was horrible, I don't know what happened, I was in my mind and then I walked into where you used to be and there was nothing. Empty space and I was falling." The sobs renewed themselves and Yami held the boy tighter. There was a space in Yugi's mind where he had once been. That was dangerous.

"Yugi." Yami said firmly, "Yugi you must promise me never to go to that place again." Somewhere in his chest he felt Yugi nod. He was glad that Yugi had made the promise. He didn't know that he could take seeing his friend that way again.

"Why did you jump away from me like that?" The smaller boy asked, pulling away from his darkness a little. Yami struggled for words for a moment and then decided on none at all. Instead he took his friend by the hand and walked him over to the mirror. Yugi's eyes widened.

"W…what happened?" He asked, shocked.

"I don't know." Yami replied honestly, "You passed out and then your eyes were green." Yugi nodded slowly.

"Thanks Yami, for being there." Yami smiled,

"It's ok." He replied, "Will you be ok now? I'll be just downstairs if you need me, and grandpa is only a few doors away." Yugi nodded and looked as brave as he could. Yami smiled again, "Good night aibou." He walked over to where grandpa was standing and carefully steered the man from Yugi's room, comforting him as they went.

As the door clicked shut a grin took over Yugi's face and his eyes sparkled wickedly. Suddenly he looked completely evil. It was a horrific transformation. Slowly the small boy walked away from the mirror and climbed onto the desk in the corner of the room, pushing open the skylight. With almost superhuman agility, he leapt up and pulled himself onto the roof, crouching low so as not to slip. The city around him was lit up in parts and cars could be heard roaring by in the distance. Another dark smile curved Yugi's lips and then he spoke, his voice hushed and predatory.

"Everything is falling into place perfectly." He looked back down into the bedroom that was his, where Yami had been stood only moments before. "The Pharaoh will never know what hit him."

**Reviewer's Section**

**Yimi Makuya: **First off thanks for answering the questions! Your opinion is honestly appreciated! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and stick around for further ones!

**gowb: **Yeah! Another fluff fan lol! I couldn't help but inject a little in there...after all we're heading into the heavy stuff soon so I thought I'd make the most of the atmosphere! Oh and thanks for your opinion, we all need a little guidence from time to time!

**Yami Yuugi:** Thanks for reviewing again! Nice to see you stuck with it! You wondered what was going on with Yugi-Chan? Well, now you know lol! Not pretty huh?

**Cactus Bob**: Thanks for voting first off! And don't worry I talk to myself from time to time too lol! Though if your hands start acting out like Yugi's did I would probably go see a doctor... O.o lol, hope you enjoyed the chapter and the return of crazy Yugi!

**frogger666: **It's update time! I really hope that you liked this chapter and hopefully I'll have another up very soon indeed! Oh, and check out the author's note if you didn't vote already!

**Coco Gash Niccals:** The imfamous 'no update fever' that all authors suffer alike! I recommend a cup of tea and a yugioh marathon lol! browses through her selection of yugioh dvds And since you seem to like fast updates I'll appologise for this one being a bit slow! So er...gomen!

**Masami Mistress of Fire:** Gah! Wow! Hi there lol! Thanks for reviewing, and thanks for your enthusiasm! Hopefully your question has been answered a little in this chapter! Now I'd better explain my initial reaction to your review...blush, nervous laughter You are another author that I admire! I really love "Love and Hardship in Domino High" so I was a bit surprised to see you reviewing, I'm flattered! I hope you carry on reading and enjoy the experience as much as I enjoy writting it! If you haven't voted already feel free to! (details in last chapter's author's note!)

Trikki+


	6. Chapter 6: Mystic Box

**Author's Note: **Right! Time for another chapter I think! This is the first half of what was once a longer chapter, but as was your request these **longer chapters have been split down**! Talking of that...**the vote is over**! **The results, in the case that you are interested, are on my profile page**. On a personal note it is worth saying that I got my GCSE results today! As and As! Now then, back to stuff that is more interesting to you! Lets call it...**45 reviews** hai?

Also, if you've got time I would greatly appreciate it if you took a look at **the plot bunny ideas on my profile** and maybe gave me some feedback! Thanks! Now on to the story!

Chapter 6

_-:Mystic Box:-_

_Select 1 monster on each side of the field. Destroy the selected opponent's monster and shift control of your selected monster to your opponent._

Yami woke up late the next morning. He still wasn't use to waking up at all, after all this would only be the second day of his having his own body. Sitting up on the sofa that doubled as his bed Yami yawned and stretched himself out a bit, sinewy muscles warming up after so long a stint of immobility. Somewhere behind him a stair creaked. Someone was coming down.

"Morning!" The person said cheerily. It was Yugi. Yami was about to reply with a greeting when suddenly he shuddered, a gust of cold air tickling him. Was there a window open? Pulling on a jacket from where he had slung it over the sofa the night before Yami dismissed the sensation and walked into the kitchen where Yugi was enthusiastically making toast. Another cold chill ran over him as he entered the room, but a second later it was gone. For a moment something tugged at him from the back of his mind, but he ignored it. It was just a breeze from one of the windows. Instincts were for duelling, and why would he get such a feeling of unease around Yugi of all people anyway?

"Morning Yugi!" The Pharaoh greeted his friend, injecting more confidence than he felt into the words. "Since you seem to be enjoying your time with the toaster so much could you put two pieces in for me?"

"Sure." Yugi smiled and then paused, "Brown or white?" He asked, his hand hovering over the loaves in the bread bin next to the toaster, a smile on his boyish features. Yami frowned and slowly doubt crept into his mind. Why would Yugi ask if he already knew which type of bread Yami liked?

"Brown…the same as you…" Yami replied slightly suspiciously. For a moment Yugi's new, emerald orbs flashed dangerously, but a split second later the emotion was gone, as if it had never been there at all.

"Oh, yeah, sorry!" Yugi laughed, "I just thought, now that you've got your own body you might want to try new things you know? You don't have to carry on doing things the way I would!" Yugi smiled brightly then turned his back to the Pharaoh to pop two pieces of brown bread into the toaster. Yami shrugged, Yugi had a good point, perhaps he should try new things. Luckily Yami was not in a position to see Yugi's face whilst the hikari watched over the toaster. He looked positively murderous, his eyes glinting dangerously and slightly glazed over. Somewhere inside Yugi's head someone was paying dearly for the close call that they had just suffered with Yami, and it certainly wasn't Ieb.

By the time Yami and Yugi were both up and dressed the clock was striking ten and grandpa wasn't best pleased. Especially since they were meant to be helping out in the shop since Sunday was the busiest day of the week for the game store.

"Come on!" Grandpa Moto urged as Yugi and Yami walked, chatting, through the back door. "If you want to be a help you can stop slacking and do something useful, like unpack those boxes for me!" The rant was about to continue when a customer showed up. Instead of carrying on Solomon simply shot Yugi 'the look' and then turned to smile at the two boys that had just entered as if he had been that carefree all morning. Yugi nodded silently to Yami and they took the boxes through the back room in two trips.

"These must be traded cards!" Yugi smiled excitedly as he popped open one of the boxes.

"I wonder how grandpa got all of these…" Yami mused as he opened another box and began taking out the cards. "Tornado wall, Maryokutai, Mask of Restrict, Harpie Lady, Eagle Eye, Ansatsu…" Yami smiled a rare smile of excitement. "Do you think grandpa will let us trade?" Yugi nodded vigorously, as he looked over some of the cards himself.

"He may even let us have a few for nothing if we work hard!" Yami beamed broadly at that. If it was even a possibility that they would get free choice of the boxes Yami was willing to take it. In fact he was so engrossed in the cards that he didn't notice the slightly unhinged look on Yugi's face as the boy looked over the cards. Though each had a different motive for working hard, one considerably more Machiavellian than the other, work hard they did. Afterward Grandpa would describe the act of their unpacking as 'positively ferocious'. Yugi smiled at that, a cold, heartless smile. The old man had no idea just how ferocious he could be, but Yami would find out soon enough.

After the unpacking, Grandpa had let the pair have two cards each free for their hard work. Both had been thrilled, busily consulting each other on which they should each pick. With a long morning's work over, the time for lunch was rolling in and with permission from grandpa it was decided that going out for lunch would be a fun idea. Burgers being Yugi favourite food, they decided that Burger World would be the obvious choice, and half an hour later, both of them were half way through a delicious lunch.

"Yami?" Yugi asked, licking ketchup from his lips.

"Yes aibou?" Yami asked with a smile.

"Have you got our deck with you?" The question threw the spirit a bit but he nodded anyway, "As always."

"Can I have a look?" Yami put down his burger and raised an eyebrow a little. Why did Yugi want to look at the deck? They both knew that he knew every card in it off by heart and had memorised each of their statistics and special abilities. What could he possibly want to study them for?  
"O…of course." The Pharaoh took the deck from his pocket and laid it face down on the table in front of them. Yugi carefully took it in his hands and thumbed through the cards with a look of someone focussing heavily. Yami's suspicion increased a touch but he said nothing about it. Then he remembered that afternoon, in Yugi's bedroom with the hand and Yugi talking to himself. What had he said?

_Flashback_

_Yugi was stacking the cards back up with one hand, but the other hand was repeatedly removing cards from it and Yugi seemed…annoyed at this._

_"Stop it." He muttered to himself, moving to sit on the hand that was removing cards from the pile. "I've got to put them away, you've seen enough. Yami and I share these cards and he might need them. I can't keep looking through them all day."_

_Flashback_

Yami's eyes widened slightly as he remembered the scene. It was almost as if Yugi had been talking to him like when he had been a spirit…but Yugi knew that he had his own body now. Raising his head he watched closely as Yugi mentally devoured the cards, sucking up all of their information. Yami decided to test the water, Yugi didn't seem himself after all and as Yugi's yami it was his job to protect the youth and make sure he was ok.

"Yugi?" Yami asked quietly. Yugi's head shot up, annoyance glistening in his now emerald eyes. For a moment the Pharaoh was a little taken back the hostility that glowed there, but after a moment the look was gone. That seemed to be happening a lot lately. "Yugi, I was wondering if we could discuss strategy together." Yugi's eyes lit up and he nodded vigorously.

"Yes, alright, lets do that! Which do you want to talk about?" Yami smiled slyly, if Yugi was in his right mind he would know the answer to this question. If he didn't it would be time to start worrying on a serious level.

"You know when we duelled Pegasus, all those year ago?" Yugi nodded keenly, "And we mind shuffled to avoid the millennium eye?" Yugi nodded again, with even more vigour, his eyes were glowing now, though if Yami hadn't known better he would have said that they were glowing with…greed? "What was the last card that you played, you know, the face down? I forget you see and that was a wonderful strategy, it would be a shame to forget it." Yugi's face changed just for a moment to a look of anger, but a moment later the look was gone.

"I…" Yugi began and Yami's eyes narrowed. Yugi would remember this, he put all of his life energy into playing that card before the shadow realm took its toll on him. "I'm not sure I remember, it was a long time ago." Yugi shrugged and smiled sweetly, "We've duelled a lot of people since then." Yami growled in his throat somewhere.

"Fine." He replied, trying to keep his cool. "Yugi, can I show you something? I got this really rare card from grandpa's trades and I know you'll be able to keep it a secret." Yugi nodded, a sort of hunger shimmering in his emerald orbs. Yami stood, lunch forgotten, and walked out of the fast food restaurant, Yugi in-tow.

Yami knew now that something was wrong. Yugi had never been greedy in his entire life. He had always looked out for others and been happy with what he had around him. But that look in his friend's eyes had been unmistakable. Burning desire for power, material possessions. In Yugi the look ad been unnerving and unnatural, Yami had picked it up straight away, like a beacon in the darkness. He knew Yugi well enough to know his faults and he knew that this was not one of them. Something was horribly wrong and he was going to find out what it was. No matter what it took.

**Reviewer's Section:**

**Yami Yuugi: **Don't we all feel sorry for poor old Yugi eh? Oh well, it only gets worse before it gets better! Thanks for reviewing again and I hope you continue to enjoy the story! Thanks for answering the questions by the way, it looks like you'll be getting your way!

**Yimi Makuya:** Thanks for the compliment! I am glad you're enjoying the story and I hope that you continue to in the future!

**Cactus Bob: **Lol, thanks for the favourite! And yes...Yugi is evil! For now anyways!

**frogger666:** Another "Crazy Yugi" fan hmm? Well, don't worry Ieb's true nature will be revealed very soon indeed!

**Coco Gash Niccals:** Steals one of Yugi's sugar cookies, pushing him into a cupboard when he starts to complain I like cookies! Thanks for the review!

**Yami Val: **I hope the move goes smoothly...or at least as smoothly as moving can go! ; I'm glad you liked the chapters! Unfortunately it doesn't look like I'll be writting out the duels, but I hope you carry on reading all the same!

**Pyscho Kage Suma: **I'm glad you like green-eyed-boy Yugi, and don't worry about not reviewing sooner, the only thing that matters is that you reviewed at all right! Thanks for your input and I hope you like the rest of the story!

Ok folks! Get reviewing for the next chapter! Trust me the next one is a doozy! Oh, and in the meantime check out my plot bunnies on my profile! I can always use an opinion! Oh...but I already mentioned that didn't I...

Trikki+


	7. Chapter 7: Talisman of Trap Sealing

**Author's Note:** Oops...once again an enormous sorry for being so late on updating! I've not had internet for the past few days due to a rather ill-timed thunderstorm ; So as a way to say sorry I've given you a chapter that is a bit longer than normal! Hopefully that'll be ok! Now, onto the chapter you've all been waiting for! I won't keep you any longer! Lets call it...**56/57 reviews** huh?

Chapter 7

_-:Talisman of Trap Sealing:-_

_As long as this card remains face-up on the field, Trap Cards cannot be activated and the effects of face-up Trap Cards on the field are negated._

The alley behind Burger World was not a pleasant place. Not only was it dark and claustrophobic, but it smelt too, probably something to do with the overflowing bins that lined one side of it. It was there that Yami decided to show Yugi his 'rare card', partially because it was quiet and partially because it was the nearest place. As the pair rounded the fast food restaurant Yami's pulse picked up. What was wrong with Yugi? Had he simply suffered selective memory loss and a radical mood swing? Why was he so interested in their deck all of a sudden? Yugi had duelled with it before, so why had he been studying it as if he had never laid eyes on it before? It was as if he didn't remember any of their strategies as well…how could Yugi forget something so close to his heart so suddenly? Then of course there was the unexplained change in eye colour that the hikari had suffered, the hand moving of its own accord that time at lunch, the sudden forgetfulness, the lust for power that he had seen gleaming in Yugi's eyes, the flashes of emotion, one minute all smiles and then the next murderous anger or fiery hatred. Yami's mind was in turmoil over the whole thing. If a person didn't act like Yugi, didn't think like Yugi and didn't actually look exactly like Yugi what conclusion could he draw? Though he found it difficult to believe, in Yami's mind there was only one answer. That perhaps this wasn't even Yugi at all.

The Pharaoh stopped walking and Yugi stopped next to him, his eyes bright with the ugly emotion and an excited smile plastered all over his face.

"Can I see it now Yami?" He begged, "I'm dying to know what you managed to get hold of!" Yami turned his back to the smaller boy and struggled with indecision. If this wasn't Yugi then he had to help the real one and find out what had happened to him. But if this _was_ Yugi then…'_then he can forgive me later_.' The Pharaoh reasoned with himself. "Yami?" The boy asked, "Can I see it? Can I see the rare card?" Yami spun fast on his heel and before Yugi even knew what was happening he was pressed up against the wall, the Pharaoh glaring angrily at him.

"Who are you?" He demanded sternly, his red eyes ablaze. Yugi looked confused and afraid for a moment, his eyes widening.

"W…what do you m…mean, w…who a….am I?" Yugi wriggled a little in the Pharaoh's hold but couldn't escape the tight grip on his arms. "Y…Yami! Please! Y…you're hurting me!" However the Pharaoh's determination did not waver, if this wasn't Yugi he was going to find out.

"Tell me who you are!" He demanded, tightening his grip slightly.

"I'm Yugi!" The smaller boy squeaked, "Yugi Moto! I live at the Kame game shop with you and my Grandpa!" Yami began to doubt his presumption, this did seem a lot like Yugi, but why all of the unexplained irregularities? He wouldn't be tricked easily, especially if Yugi really was in trouble.

"Alright, if you can answer this question I'll let you go." Yugi nodded fearfully. "Think carefully before you answer. Now, when we first met I was duelling against Kaiba at Duellist Kingdom. Kaiba was loosing since I had fused my mammoth graveyard to his blue eyes ultimate dragon, causing it to decay. I also had a defence up that was unsurpassable. However Kaiba was not about to loose since his brother's soul was at stake. He climbed onto the wall, saying that if I attacked him, the shockwaves could send him falling to his death." Yugi nodded and Yami frowned a little, "I was willing to take that chance, but you were not. Now here is the question. Which monster did you have to call off in order to save Kaiba's life?" Yami's heartbeat picked up. What would he do even if this wasn't Yugi? And if it was would Yugi ever forgive him for this?

Somewhere in the deep recesses of Yugi's mind something was panicking. A creature was searching for something, a memory. In his soul room Yugi dropped the last piece of a jigsaw puzzle into place. He had been trapped in there for a whole day now, and it was awful. He felt so powerless, a prisoner inside of his own head. Someone, or something, was running around in his body doing whatever they wanted and there was little to nothing that he could do about it. He had tried escaping from his room, but it was no use. Somehow the door was locked from the outside and Yugi was trapped. He had cried, he had yelled and screamed but no one could hear him, so there was little to be done for now, except play with the toys in his room half-heartedly. He couldn't be kept here forever…could he?

The creature barged into Yugi's soul room, its angry green eyes blazing. Yugi immediately knew it was furious, he could feel the aura of darkness around it fluctuating and riling. Had it been discovered? The thing, in Yugi's form, made it's way over to the spirit of its host and gripped him by the collar, heaving him up so that his feet dangled above the ground. He then very purposely placed a finger on Yugi's neck. Immediately shockwaves of pain coursed through the small boy's soul and he twitched in the grasp of the creature.

"He wants to know what card you called off to save Kaiba in duellist kingdom!" The creature roared. It sounded like Yugi's voice, but multiplied, as if many Yugis were yelling at him at once. "Tell me!" The thing removed its finger from Yugi's neck and Yugi fell limp in his grasp, panting heavily. "I won't ask again!" The creature roared, but the hikari would not speak. Yugi knew who the 'he' who wanted to know about duellist kingdom, was and he wanted that person to know about the creature inhabiting his body. That way he could save him. Yami never failed him in anything and Yugi trusted him implicitly. "Tell me!" The creature roared again, but Yugi stayed silent, ignoring the rage that he could feel radiating from the spirit. With his host saying nothing, the creature dropped Yugi in a heap on the floor and kicked him hard in the stomach. Of course the attack served two purposes, the pain caused by the actual physical assault and the pain caused by his aura, which he knew was excruciatingly painful for the hikari. He would have stayed longer to punish the runt but time was running out and Yami was getting suspicious. With a last kick to the face the spirit stormed out, locking the door behind it. "Fine." It hissed, "I'll just have to put my plan into action sooner than I expected."

Yami's grip tightened on Yugi's arms. That would definitely cause bruising by tomorrow. But Yami was a little beyond caring. Yugi was taking way too long to answer. Something was seriously wrong. Yami was about to demand a response when Yugi, or whoever it was, beat him to it.

"Hello Pharaoh" Yugi smiled, but the smile was cold and harsh, a foreign look on the normally innocent and cheerful boy's face. "Well done on figuring me out. I'm surprised it took you so long. I thought the changing of eye colour would be a dead give away." Yami's eyes widened, this couldn't mean that…? "Yes Pharaoh, this isn't Yugi. Yugi's been gone for the last twenty-four hours." The thing in Yugi's body shook his head and tutted a little, "Such a shame you couldn't save him. What an unobservant friend my host had the misfortune of selecting." Yami suddenly saw red. How dare this person mock him and how dare this person take over Yugi without asking. With a force to cause bruises for a month and a cry to strike fear into even the bravest of hearts the Pharaoh swung the boy to the other side of the alley and into the opposite wall, switching his grip from the person's arms to his collar.

"Where is he? What have you done with Yugi?" Yami roared with all of the anger he felt at the loss of his friend. The impostor's calm tone only deepened the hatred that was boiling up inside of him.

"Now, now Pharaoh, calm down. Yugi is right here. I'll even let you speak to him if you like." Yugi's eyes closed for a moment and then purple ones flickered open.

"Y…Yami?" A quiet voice asked, "What are you doing?" Yami's heart tightened in his chest, his grip on Yugi's collar relaxing in shock. It couldn't be, but it was…there was another spirit in Yugi. Another soul had taken his place. Yami let his friend slip gently from his grip, careful not to jar the bruises he had caused.

"Yugi? Are you alright?" He asked, his voice less confident than he would have liked it to be. It was a stupid question, of course Yugi was not alright. Yami could imagine what had been going on. As a spirit himself he knew what a dominant personage could do to their host if they wanted to. Yami had always been careful to listen to Yugi's wishes and ask permission before taking over his body, but that was only courtesy. He had no doubt that this impostor did not go to the trouble.

"Y…yes I'm fine." Yugi replied in a not particularly convincing manner and Yami felt anger begin to burn at his insides. What had this spirit done to him? How could anyone mistreat someone as innocent as Yugi? However the Pharaoh's thoughts were cut off when Yugi spoke again. "How…how did I get here?" Yugi looked weak and confused. The last thing that he could remember was the dream he had had. Being in his soul room meant that he had no sense of time, and suddenly being thrown out into the world like he just had been caught Yugi seriously off balance.

Yami wanted nothing more than to hold his aibou tight and tell him it would all be fine at that point. The look on Yugi's face was enough to break his heart clean in to. But he had to resist becoming too sentimental. For the first time in his life it was imperative that he did not trust Yugi. He couldn't forget that even though the person stood in front of him looked like his best friend, he wasn't entirely himself anymore.

"There is another spirit inside of you." Yami explained, "He has been pretending to be you." Yugi nodded slowly,

"I know that." The smaller boy replied, "He told me when he locked me in my soul room yesterday." Yami paled, so Yugi really was at this spirit's mercy, he had been afraid of that. "Oh and Yami! Yami he also told me that he's going t…" Pain flashed in Yugi's eyes as they closed and in a split second Yami's hands were on his hikari's shoulders for comfort.

"Yugi? Yugi are you alright!" Slowly the eyes opened. They were green.

"Have a nice chat?" The other Yugi smiled maliciously.

Yami leapt forward and seized the boy in front of him by the collar, anger burning through his veins with every passing breath. There was no need to put Yugi through pain during a transition. Yami knew that as well as any spirit would. So why would this person needlessly hurt his host? If there was one thing he couldn't stand it was people who hurt others for laughs.

"Let him go!" Yami fumed, tightening his grip on the boy's collar so that the airflow to Yugi's lungs was limited.

"Now Pharaoh…you know how this works." The spirit smirked, seemingly unaffected by the pressure being asserted on his windpipe. "If you kill me, you'll kill Yugi. So I'd be careful if I were you." Yami let go, letting the possessed Yugi slip to the floor. It was true. There was nothing he could do to save his hikari right now. The best he could do was try and get a better grasp of the problem then work out a foolproof solution.

"You never told me who you were." Yami said coldly. The thing inside Yugi smiled,

"Oh, how rude of me. My name is Ieb." Yami raised an eyebrow,

"Not very creative." He replied frostily.

"Well, no, not really. I'm a soul, my name is soul, but in the shadow realm there isn't much use for names now is there." He shrugged and Yami's blood pressure raised itself slightly at the man's cockiness. He had to make an actual effort to stop himself from knocking Ieb back to where he came from, but he did, for Yugi's sake. "I happen to know you don't remember anything of your past Pharaoh." The spirit smiled wickedly, "But know this. In your time it was not only the Pharaoh who had control over the shadow realm. When you betrayed me you made a powerful enemy. You ruined my life with a simple decision and you were too high and mighty to consider the effects of your choice. I've waited for you. I have waited a long time. I separated my soul from my body to see you face up to what you did. I let my body die and rot away to see you suffer. And 5,000 years later here I am and I'm ready to punish you for your past transgressions." Ieb smiled again with a predatory edge. "Are you ready for justice Pharaoh? Are you ready to have the most precious thing you have ripped away from you? Are you ready to watch me take your life apart, just like you did to me all that time ago? Because I'm here now and it is time you paid for what you did! Justice demands it!"

"This isn't justice, this is revenge!" Yami spat, "I don't even know what, if anything, I did to you!" the ex-Pharaoh snarled out. He wasn't about to openly admit it, after all that would be exposing a weakness, but secretly he was worried. How could he stop someone wreaking revenge on him if he didn't know what he was guilty of? And what was most precious to him that Ieb could take away?

"I'll tell you at your trial." Ieb grinned coldly and answered the Pharaoh's inner questions as if he had read the thoughts himself. "You are lucky I'm even giving you that Pharaoh." The spirit spat. "How about, tomorrow, noon? Meet me at the edge of the woods by Domino Park."

"And why would I do that?" Yami asked with a sneer.

"Because I shall be taking a hostage to make sure you do." Ieb laughed but it was a horrible sound, one that contained nothing that a laugh should. "I shall be taking…oh yes, I remember!" He leaned in close to Yami, so that his breath tickled the ear of the taller boy and Yami couldn't help but flinch at the close proximity of the spirit. "Yugi." With that Ieb turned and ran from the alleyway. Yami followed in hot pursuit, he couldn't let Ieb get away with Yugi. If he could keep him locked up there was always a chance that Ishizu would be able to help them. But with no Yugi there was no solution in sight. Urging himself to go faster Yami bolted out of the alleyway and into the main street. He looked around frantically for a moment but Ieb had disappeared from sight. And more importantly, so had Yugi.

**Reviewer's Section:**

**gowb: **Lol it isn't Yami's fault that he's slow XD ! Poor guy, replaced by a spirit bent on revenge. Some people just never get a break huh?

**Yami Yuugi:** Sorry the update was slow! (Check out the author's note for the entire explanation!) Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm glad you liked the chapter title! I've actually never even held a Yu-Gi-Oh card (living in the UK means that it is impossible to get hold of anything Yu-Gi-Oh ; ). So you used to duel as a kid huh? Any good?

**marie the fallen:** Glad you like it! And thanks for reviewing! Means a lot to me, keep on reading and hopefully enjoying!

**Pyscho Kage Suma: **Yup! Yami is onto him now, but it looks like it was too little too late...

**Yimi Makuya:** Lol, another 'Crazy Yugi' fan hmm? Well you'll like the next few chapters then! Poor Yugi, such a shame that he can't control his actions. He's seriously going to guilt trip himself when he finds out what he gets up to...

**frogger666:** Yes, tension! Glad you're still reading! And since you wondered, I hope you liked what happened next!

**Coco Gash Niccals:** Looks oddly at Yugi but decides not commenting is probably best Glad you liked the chapter! And keep up the eternal hunt for cookies! A truly noble cause!

**Cactus Bob: **I don't watch Buffy but I have done a little research (Ra bless wikipedia!) and I see where you're coming from with Illyria. As for hamburgers...are you kidding! I wouldn't like one, I would LOVE one! And if you are waiting for Ieb/green-eyed-Yugi to cause trouble you just wait lol

**Yami Val: **I hate long drives...sooo boooring...I hope it wasn't too bad! Don't worry about not reviewing for a while, as long as you carry on reading it's all good for me! (Drop in when you can though! I enjoy talking with ya! )

**Masami Mistress of Fire:** Pokes Masami who is floating face down in the sea of tears Er...Yugi is going to be ok you know...turns to Damion You are _sure _about the ressurection thing right...silence**_ right_**! Lol, either way glad you liked the chapter and you deserve any compliments you get, I love that story! coughupdatesooncough

**cheekyeyes: **Hi again! Glad you are still with me! Too bad about being grounded through...yuck. Now...about Lafayette strokes plot bunny I'm glad you like him! I hope to grow him into a fully fledged rabbit once I'm done with this story! So watch this space! (I've already planned it out and I'm excited!) Don't worry about long reviews! After all it just means a longer reply doesn't it!

Thanks for reviewing again everyone! And again sorry about the slow response...sweatdrop I'll be quicker with the next one!

Trikki+


	8. Chapter 8: Pass

**Author's Note**: Well hi again folks! It seems that chapter 7 was the most popular chapter yet! Well there is more of that stuff yet! I've just finished writing chapter 12 and I think you guys are going to love it! Oh, something else as well. Does **anyone know why is constantly deleting punctuation marks**! It is driving me crazy! Anywho, onto the fic! Lets call it **65 reviews** huh? That's 10 reviews for this chapter! I've put up the number a bit because I need some time to get ahead on the writting. Hope you enjoy this chapter guys!

Chapter 8

_-:Pass:-_

_In which a player declines to take action in their turn and instead waits for their opponent's next move._

Sun peeked through the curtains of the bedroom, casting thin bands of light on the carpeted floor. Normally, the arrival of the morning sun would awaken the resident of the bedroom, one Yugi Moto, but today this was not the case. There was no one in the bed to be woken. There was no one at all in the room. Where the small form of Yugi could normally be found dozing peacefully amid tangled covers, the bed showed all the signs of not having been slept in, and the sheets were conspicuously straight and clean. At nine O'clock the door to the bedroom opened and a figure stepped in, closing the door gently behind them. Yami sighed. It was a deep, meaningful sigh. The sound of heartache and guilt. He had hardly slept at all that night, knowing that Yugi was trapped inside his own mind somewhere in the city. Anger boiled up inside of the spirit. How had he not noticed? Now that he knew what was going on, everything dropped into place, the hand, the looking at the cards all the time, the initial weakness. This was why Yugi hadn't noticed he was gone in the first place, because as far as Yugi had been concerned he was still there, or at least something was living in his mind, even if it wasn't the Pharaoh.

His blood simmered angrily at the thought that Yugi had spent all night out in the dark on his own. Sure it wasn't actually Yugi, but the real Yugi was scared of the dark and had probably been terrified the whole night. Then the big question was where had Ieb taken his host to sleep? Had they slept at all? If Ieb had made the mistake of sleeping rough he might not have woken up that next morning, Yugi wasn't a built as a fighter and would never be able to keep off anyone who might give him trouble, he was only small after all. Yami's heart clenched in his chest as he walked over to the desk next to the bed.

"It's all my fault." He groaned to himself, dropping his head to his chest. "If only I'd asked him about it, if only I'd watched him more closely, and now I don't know what kind of danger he's in." Yami sunk into the chair, suppressing his urge to break something, as everything in the room belonged to Yugi. "I might never even be able to get him back. Ishizu said she'd look into it, but she thought we were just separated, she didn't know someone else had taken my place." The anger in Yami rose at those words, someone had taken his place. Yugi might not even want him back after this experience. Somehow the Pharaoh couldn't help but think that Yugi probably wouldn't want anyone else sharing his body after Ieb had abused the privilege so badly.

Yami slammed his fist down on the desk, causing the pile of cards on it to slip and fall to the floor. "I may as well take these though," Yami bent and collected the duel monsters deck slowly. This was his and Yugi's deck. Both of them had a part of their souls invested in these cards and as Yami collected them reverently he could almost feel Yugi in the room telling him it would all be ok. "But it won't." The Pharaoh said to no one in particular, his voice shaking a little. "How could you ever bring yourself to trust me again?" A tear slipped from Yami's eye and he brushed it away angrily. "I failed you." Somewhere in the back of Yami's mind a small voice whispered something to him, and Yami's heart rose, the threat of tears gone in an instant. It sounded like Yugi. He knew it couldn't be as their connection was dead, but it sounded like something Yugi would say. '_This isn't your fault_' Yami's mind Yugi smiled, '_Even if you had asked me about this, what would you have been able to do hmm? Neither of us know how to extract a soul without harming the host. There was nothing you could have done, and the best thing you can do now is come up with a strategy to sort this mess out_.' Yami nodded at this, the best course of action would be to work out what to do and how to save Yugi. Collecting up the last few cards Yami stood up, a new sense of purpose in his heart. "I'll figure out how to save you Yugi." He said to thin air, clutching the deck tightly. "And I'll do it in the only way I know how."

----

A few minutes away, in central Domino someone was causing a racket. Soshimoro was an area known for rough sleepers. The police had a unit that practically lived down there, but there always seemed to be too many homeless people to cope with. The police would move them on, the homeless would move into the next alley, the police would follow and the whole thing would start all over again. Arguments were not uncommon, fights were fairly frequent though only between one or two people at a time. Killings were rare but not unheard of. Yugi Moto was the last sort of person that you would expect to see hanging around in Soshimoro, but as it happened that was exactly where he had been for the entire night.

It was nine in the morning, traffic could be heard rushing past and the sound of people arguing rang out in the alley from a flat to the left. A father and son as it happened. The son had beaten up a teacher at school and his father was very definitely going to make him pay for it. Across the road two kids were skipping, but after a few moments their mother came out and hurried them back indoors again. The city was just starting to spring into action, the day had hardly begun, and already Yugi was attracting the wrong kind of attention.

"Hey, Kazuomi!" A tall, broad teenage boy called his friend, who was busy stuffing his blankets into a tattered looking rucksack. "Kazuomi!" The boy called again. Kazuomi finally responded by heaving his rucksack over one shoulder and nodding his head to two other boys to follow him. Kazuomi could only have been nineteen at the most and although he wasn't tall, compared to Yugi he was a giant. The boy had long shaggy black hair, several bruises about his person and an almost constant sneer on his face. The other boy, Naotatsu, was taller and very certainly dumber than his older counterpart. Naotatsu was considerably more muscular than Kazuomi and radiated an air of danger about him; in the case that that wasn't an obvious enough sign about the sort of person that he was, the bloodied knuckles were sure to be a dead give-away. The other half of the gang, Michiyuki and Motosuga were borrowed muscle, recently Kazuomi was doing a roaring business in pick-pocketing and muggings. A few weeks ago he'd managed to get hired by one of the smaller crime lords, consequently he'd received the two rugby-player brothers on loan.

"What is it Tatsu?" The elder of the two asked irritably as he strode over. But he stopped when he saw what it was that Naotatsu was towering over. Below the brick wall of a teen was a smaller boy curled up tightly, his skin pale and his eyelids twitching with an unreadable dream. "Well, well, well." Kazuomi smiled coldly, but the expression was distorted by his twisted lip. "What have we here? Some rich kid who decided that he wasn't happy having everything he ever wanted so he ran away hmm?" The three muscular boys laughed at their boss's joke, but Kazuomi remained steely faced. Smiling he bent down over the sleeping form of Yugi, eyeing the golden pyramid around his neck. "Well done Tatsu, we're onto a winner with this one, too small to attack us or defend himself." Unbelievably gently the mastermind of the gang leant forward, wrapped his index finger around the chain supporting the millennium puzzle and slipped it off over the sleeping boy's head. With that done, Kazuomi turned around so his back was to Yugi. "Lets show him what we do to rich boys around here hmm?" Naotatsu, Michiyuki and Motosuga grinned and laughed stupidly, cracking their knuckles and rolling their necks. So what if it was broad daylight, in Soshimoro nobody cared as long as it wasn't them being beaten to a pulp. "Oh," Kazuomi turned, his eyes flashing with blood lust and greed. "And if you do kill him, you know where to stash the body."

**Reviewer's Section:**

**Pyscho Kage Suma:** Worry not! I shall take care of Yugi! Though unfortunately things are only about to get worse before they get better... ;

**Coco Gash Niccals:** Watches Ieb get torched, sneakily nabbing some of Yami's popcorn. Poor guy...but hang on a minute! Hey! I need him for the next few chapters! You haven't caused Yugi and Yami anywhere near enough grief to die yet! Chases Gash and Ieb

**Masami Mistress of Fire:** Aw kitty! Huggles Masami Anyways, here is a rapid update for you! Yay for chapter buffering! If I didn't have a few chapters already written I'd never be able to update this fast! Anywho, don't worry about Yugi he'll be just fi...reads next few chapters no...scratch that...fine probably isn't the word I would use...

**gowb:** Lol, yay for cliffies! As for what Yugi was about to say I've actually already kind of given it away. But maybe Yugi is more onto Ieb that he originally thought...And as for easing your suffering...gestures to update TA DA!

**Yami Yuugi: **Glad you liked the update, and I was hoping to kill some questions. Don't worry, they'll be more hanging around sooner or later! And what I said about Yu-Gi-Oh stuff in the UK, the manga novels have only just come out here! The only way that I can watch episodes is on the net, so I've never seen some of the most important ones like Yugi's duel with Pegasus, the orichalcoas episodes and loads of others...I'm so deprived lol! Alos my lack of YGO exposure means I'm kinda writting 'blind' so to speak ;

**frogger666:** LMAO! I laughed out loud when I read your comment! Yes, Ieb isn't quite all there, but don't we all love well spoken, polite and slightly unhinged villans!

**Cactus Bob:** Yes Ieb and Yami will duel eventually...kind of...you'll see! Now, to the important thing. Food! I loooove seafood. Yum...prawns, smoked salmon, shrimps, lobster, muscles, cod...in the case that hadn't worked it out, I've yet to have lunch yet and I'm hungry lol !


	9. Chapter 9: Harpie's Feather Duster

**Author's Note:** Hello again folks! Another chapter up! I'm so close to finishing this story it hurts lol! I'm a bit stuck at the moment but I'll work it out! Lets call it... **73 reviews** hmm? In the meantime sit back, relax and watch Ieb kick some ass in Yugi's body! Enjoy!

Chapter 9

_-:Harpie's Feather Duster:-_

_Destroys all trap and magic cards on the field_

Yami frowned, twirling a ballpoint pen between his finger and thumb. Time was moving on and he still had no idea how to save Yugi. He had decided to challenge Ieb to a duel, but he couldn't quite work out what that would do yet. Looking down at the notepad in front of him he read over the possible scenarios that could be caused by his challenging the spirit to a duel. Groaning Yami dropped his head forward into his hands. He was good with strategies and he had no doubt that as Pharaoh he had managed to organise and fulfil much greater and more complex tasks than this, but he couldn't focus. In his chest his heart ached horribly. He hadn't told his friends about Yugi's fate yet, there was little that they could do, and he didn't want to worry them. Scribbling down another few hieroglyphics under the three pages or so that he had already written out, he stood and set the kettle boiling for a cup of coffee.

The whole situation was taking its toll on the Pharaoh and as he poured the boiling water into a cup it splashed out onto his hand due to his lack of focus. Yami promptly swore and put the offending source of pain under the cold tap. Who was Ieb anyway? What axe did the spirit have to grind against him? Questions bombarded Yami but there were no answers, and no memories. Ieb had said that Yami had betrayed him all those years ago, but the Pharaoh couldn't remember betraying anyone.

"What could I have done to him that was so bad that he would lock away his soul for thousands of years just to see me pay?" Shaking his head Yami switched off the tap, collected his coffee and sat back at the kitchen table, looking over his notes for the thousandth time. He didn't even notice Solomon Moto enter the kitchen.

"Yami?" The old man enquired as he walked through the door, "Are you alright?" Yami sighed again. He hadn't told Grandpa about Yugi's situation either, instead telling a white lie that Yugi was staying at Joey's house.

"Yes Grandpa." Yami lied dutifully, but Solomon wasn't buying it.

"Now come on," The old man smiled, "I may be old, but I'm not stupid. I can tell that something is wrong. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, but you never know, I might be able to help!" Solomon shrugged and continued to smile at Yami. Somewhere in his chest Yami felt guilt build up and he winced slightly. Yugi was this man's grandson, his flesh and blood, one of the only remaining members of his family. Perhaps he had a right to know?

"You're right." Yami replied quietly, "I'm not alright Grandpa, I have a problem." Solomon nodded knowingly but said nothing, instead sitting down at the table and waiting for Yami to continue. "I…" Yami toyed with the idea of telling Mr Moto everything, but stopped himself short, instead formulating an analogy. "I have this puzzle, it was given to me by a friend. They said that the prize at the end is really precious, a sign of our friendship, but I can't get to it." Solomon nodded for Yami to continue. "The puzzle is a box and then inside it is the prize. But there is no way to get through the box without breaking it, and if I were to break the box I would break the prize." Solomon frowned a little but nodded, "I don't know what to do. I can't break the prize because it is so important to me, but I can't get through the box to see what it is."

Solomon Moto nodded slowly, his brain working hard on the conundrum.

"I've worked in a game shop for a long time Yami." He smiled, "I've never heard of anything like your puzzle. Your friend must be very close to you to hunt down something like that." Yami nodded,

"Yes, very close, that is why the prize is so important to me." Solomon sighed and sat further back in his chair.

"So you can't get into the box without smashing it, but smashing it would mean smashing the prize too…hmm…interesting." Yami frowned, would Grandpa say it was impossible? He wasn't sure that he could take the news if it was. "You keep talking of smashing the box as if you were going to take a hammer to it…" Solomon said finally, "What if you were to damage it just enough to get through to the prize, but not enough to destroy it completely?" The idea hit Yami straight on. It would be risky, in fact it would be downright dangerous, but it seemed to be the only way.

"Thank you Grandpa!" Yami smiled. "I think I've got it now!" Snatching up the notes and the deck of duel monster cards Yami waved goodbye to Grandpa and then shot from the house to start laying his trap for Ieb.

----

Yugi's eyes fluttered open slowly. He was surprised to be waking up, after all ever since Ieb had fully manifested himself in Yugi's body he had kept the hikari's soul locked away in his soul room. Apparently Ieb had no desire to sleep like any mortal and would rather work on his revenge than waste precious hours resting his host's body. The first thing that dawned on Yugi when he woke up was that he wasn't in bed. In fact he was lying on something extremely hard, something that felt like a road or a pathway of some sort. The second thing that Yugi thought about was that there were three pairs of large feet in his sight in a semi circle, effectively blocking him in against the wall behind him. Then the third and final thing the small boy had the misfortunate of realising was that the three pairs of big feet belonged to three big men and that these three big men were cracking the knuckles of their three pairs of big and threatening looking hands. The first kick was not entirely unexpected.

Somewhere in Yugi's mind darkness was growing. Ieb had been pooling his powers all morning and during most of the night in order to be ready for the Pharaoh. Since he was not the bearer of a millennium item it had taken him many years (almost 5,000) to collect the amount of magic he would need for the trial. But revenge, as they say, is a dish best served cold, and Ieb was going to serve it at subzero. He didn't care that the Pharaoh no longer remembered his past wrongs, he didn't care that he was risking his own existence to gain revenge on his betrayer. In his eyes it was better that the Pharaoh didn't remember what he had done, that way he would be forced to think about it when Ieb had dealt out his final punishment. He had been plotting this for millennia, he new every possible way that the trial could pan out. He would get the Pharaoh no matter what he did to stop him, and he would strike where it hurt the most. At his heart.

The ancient spirit had been so concerned with his dreams of revenge that he had hardly noticed the assault that was raining down upon his host. That was, he hadn't noticed the blows raining down on his host until he heard Yugi whimper from somewhere in his consciousness.

"Runt, why must he insist on being so weak? I can't understand why the Pharaoh would choose to be bonded to something like that, but then again we all know that the Pharaoh was never exactly in his right mind to begin with." The spirit ranted as he rose to take control of his host, once again locking Yugi away in his soul room for an indefinite amount of time. However, when he rose he had not expected to see a foot swinging towards his stomach.

It was unfair really, after all the fight had been heavily biased and it was obvious which side would win. A small defenceless boy sleeping rough for the first time against three heavily muscled teenagers who'd finished off enough victims to fill Domino hospital twice over. The outcome was obvious. The thugs never stood a chance. To Naotatsu and the two brothers it must have seemed almost supernatural, the blur of colour as they saw their comrades fall to the ground in defeat for the first time ever. Motosuga had been the first to go. As the hired muscle swung his foot in for another devastating blow on the kid's stomach he had not been expecting the boy to react. So when the boy's eyes flashed open he was a little surprised. But not as surprised as he had been when the kid suddenly brought up his hands, caught the foot, pulled it toward him so that Motosuga could do nothing but fall onto his back, and then twisted it so that delicate bone structure could be heard snapping in a rather unpleasant manner. In fact it had been such a surprise that he hardly even saw the kid leap up, pull back his fist with burning fury in sharp emerald eyes, and punch him into oblivion.

Michiyuki was the next, and within moments was sent the same way as his brother. So immense was the shock at seeing his sibling beaten for the first time in battle that he hardly even registered cold mossy orbs turning on him and lighting up viciously. He only saw the kick in time to turn his head with the blow. Unfortunately that put him at an immediate disadvantage. Since his head was turned to save his jaw, his eyes were too slow to save his stomach. A hard mid-kick and the giant found himself on the floor. A moment later the diminutive fighter was on him again. One kick straight down to the face and Michiyuki's nose suffered an identical fate to that of his brother's foot.

By this time Naotatsu was on to his opponent, he wouldn't be felled by the element of surprise as his fellows had been. Organising his enormous fists into a defensive stance Tatsu readied himself for the next onslaught from the kid. He wouldn't underestimate this boy, now his opponent had lost his advantage. From a distance Tatsu saw a quick sharp kick put Michiyuki out of the picture and decided it was time to put a stop to the child's antics. He couldn't have this kid walking away scot-free! His reputation would never recover. So, with that in mind Naotatsu made his move, stepping forward and taking a hard swing for the back of the boy's head. To Tatsu's astonishment and mortification the punch didn't even connect with its target. Back still turned the youth ducked the punch, rising just in time to utilise the attack against the man who had unleashed it. Moving lightening fast the boy's hand shot up and stopped the swing in its tracks. Fortunately, or unfortunately for Naotatsu, the swing had been wide and wild. There was far too much force in the punch and consequently when it was stopped so abruptly the force that should have been channelled into the back of Yugi's head travelled straight back up his arm, causing him to stager slightly and loose his balance. This was all that Ieb needed and in a flash he had his leg hooked behind that of the larger man, using his arm to force him backwards, he pushed the man twice his size to the floor with a heavy thud. A sharp punch to the forehead and Kazuomi's precious Naotatsu went the same way as his backup band. But this was only the opening act. Ieb wasn't done, instead finishing with a jaw shattering signature piece.

"Well," He smiled horribly to himself as he wiped the blood from Yugi's knuckles, not caring that his host's whitened bone was almost visible. "I wouldn't want anyone confusing me with the good guys now would I?" He chuckled darkly a little at his own joke and then cut himself off quickly. He cast an eye to Yugi's watch. It read nine thirty. A cold smile ran over Yugi's lips. "I've still got time. Time to deal with Kazuomi that is."

**Reviwer's Section:**

**gowb: **Lol, no likey cliffies? In that case you might be semi happy with this chapter! Not so much of a cliffie in this! (But there is a super mega massive cliffie coming in about 3 chapters, so watch out!)

**Coco Gash Niccals:** Hmm...can you kill him/Cuddles Ieb/ maybe...you never know...in a few chapters you might not feel the same way, don't judge a crazy, murderous book by its cover!

**Yami Yuugi:** /Stunned silence/ Post e...episodes up...for me! ARE YOU SERIOUS/Hugs Yami Yuugi to death/...In short...yes...I would appreciate that very much! Lol, and I'm glad you like the Yami angst that I'm laying on with a trowel! There will be more of that coming up shortly!

**Masami Mistress of Fire: **Lol, first off thanks for updating your story! Really enjoyed the chapter! Oh...and update again soon! Now then, about dear sweet Yugi-chan, don't worry about him for now! He's proved that he can look after himself for now at least. Though admittedly it is only get get worse before it starts getting any better! See you next update! (Hopefully one of yours rather than one of mine...)

**Pyscho Kage Suma:** Here's what will happen next! Hope you enjoyed it/Grin/

**Cactus Bob:** Lol, gotcha! And don't worry, Yugi won't be damaged...that much...As to food, yes! Thank God for Italians! Though I personally prefer spaghetti puttanesca myself! Hope this chapter helped clear things up for! And if not, don't worry, more explanations coming soon!

**frogger666:** Hope you enjoyed what happened next! Watch out for the next chapter, coming your way soon!

**Yami Val:** Well, you'll read this when you get back no doubt! I hope that you didn't have too much hastle and glad to see you back! Hope you enjoyed the chapter and hope you enjoy coming chapters!

**cheekyeyes:** Hmm...not a fan of Yami angst? That's unfortunate, there'll be quite a bit of that later on, though perhaps you won't mind it since what he is angsting over kind of _is_ his fault...Anywho, glad you liked Yugi's perspective and I hope you liked this scene! I'm not very good at fight sequences (I took karate a few years back but that is really the only fight experience I have!) but I hope this scene wasn't too bad!

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I just really wanted to see Yugi kick some people into shape...even if it wasn't actually Yugi...but even so lol. Anywho, see you next chapter! Till then!

Trikki+


	10. Chapter 10: Curse of Anubis

**Author's Note:** GOMEN! Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! I know I'm seriously late with this chapter and I can't appologise enough for that but unfortunately my computer has been a little under the weather recently so I wasn't able to upload the chapter...I beg forgiveness /puppy-dog eyes/ Anywho, to say sorry I'm going to set the review rate really low. Lets call it **82** **reviews** hai? Sorry again! Now onto the chapter!

Chapter 10

_-:Curse of Anubis:-_

_All face-up Effect Monsters on the field are changed to Defense Position and battle positions can not be changed._

Yami drummed his fingers on the bench. It felt like years had passed since he had woken up that morning. Every minute seemed to take an hour to pass by and the hours dragged on like a season each. Once again the Pharaoh raised his eyes to scan the park for any sign of his light. But once again his search came up empty. There was no sign of Yugi anywhere. Changing his gaze to the watch on his wrist Yami watched the minute hand sluggishly work its way up toward being vertical. Twelve O'clock, noon. Muscles tense and his heart hammering feverishly in his chest Yami stood and began the walk toward the edge of the woods that surrounded Domino Park on three sides. He could only pray that his plan would work. He had thought about all of the possible outcomes and it seemed the best option, though it was dangerous it was the best he had.

Yami sighed to himself as he came to the edge of the wood on one side of the park. Quickly he checked the park again. Since Ieb had failed to specify what edge of the woods he had meant Yami would have to wait until Yugi showed up. Slowly a sigh slipped between the Pharaoh's lips. It was going to be the most difficult thing he had ever done to put his plan into action. "I just hope you'll be able to forgive me Yugi." Yami said to no one in particular. "And I hope I'll be able to forgive myself."

---

Ieb smiled to himself as he strolled into Yugi's soul room. Sorting out Kazuomi's gang had been a nice distraction for him that morning and had, for a while, taken his mind off Yami and instead placed it on mindless violence. But the fun wasn't over. Pushing open the door to Yugi's room Ieb only began to feel better as he saw the state of his host. Yugi was sat on the floor, his arms wrapped about his knees as he slowly rocked back and forth.

"Well hello Yugi." Ieb smiled, though his eyes stayed emotionally dead. "How are you today?" Slowly the spirit walked forward and moved behind Yugi, crouching so that his lips were almost brushing Yugi's ear. Yugi's shudder only widened the smirk on his face. "Actually, let me tell you how you are today…" Ieb stood and kicked one of the toys aside lazily with his foot. There were toys everywhere in Yugi's soul room, but Ieb didn't have time to hazard guesses about what that said about Yugi. "Today Yugi, you beat up three thugs about twice your size, one may never walk again, one may never breathe again and one probably won't talk again." Yugi's eyes widened in horror and his rocking increased slightly in speed.

"It isn't true." Yugi muttered, "I didn't do that."

"Oh but you did!" Ieb laughed, "But that isn't all! You also took out their ringleader, I think his name was Kazuomi, but he could have been screaming anything really…" Ieb spared a glance to Yugi and was happy with his results. This was ripping Yugi apart. "In the case that you're interested, you kicked in that guy's ribs and punctured his lung. If he doesn't die of embarrassment from getting beaten up by a shrimp like you he'll probably choke on his own blood." Ieb smiled pleasantly at the thought and at the results his vivid descriptions were having on the small boy at his feet. Yugi's soul was flickering, like a light bulb about to go out. Yugi's soul was dying. "Don't believe me? Look at your hands?" Slowly Yugi lowered his gaze to his hands. They were stained red with the blood of four men. Yugi couldn't take it anymore. Suddenly he threw back his head and screamed, tears streaming down his face. He was broken.

Ieb left the soul room with a genuine grin on his face. Tears always meant a good day was ahead for him. Innocent tears were especially good and crying children boded as a good omen for him too. Locking the door behind him, shutting out the noise of Yugi's sobbing and animalistic screams, Ieb rose once again into his host's body. "Good thing I hit the jackpot," He laughed looking down the alley at where he had left Kazuomi's mangled body, then turning an eye to Yugi's watch he noted the time. Eleven forty five, time to start heading for the park. "A little luck could be everything I need today." Pulling the trench coat that he had taken from his last victim closer around his shoulders Ieb grinned. "Watch out Pharaoh, it's time to loose your greatest treasure. Or have you suffered that fate already…?"

---

Yami lace his hands together and then pulled them apart again. Was this part of Ieb plan? To make him nervous before starting whatever trial he had in mind? It could work too, making the Pharaoh nervous meant he was more open to mistakes and would think with less clarity. Shaking himself Yami took in a deep breath, bracing himself for Ieb's arrival. Slowly Yami looked to his watch, it read three minutes past twelve. Just then, out of the corner of his eye Yami could have sworn he saw a glint of gold from within the trees. Standing up to reach his full height Yami looked into the trees again. A moment later there he was, Ieb, standing about three inches in front of Yami. The closeness was unnerving, but Yami shoved that emotion aside, instead letting another rule over him. The Pharaoh felt anger rise inside of him at the sight of Yugi. Bruises patterned his face and his knuckles seemed red raw from some kind of fight. Obviously Ieb had a high pain threshold and didn't really care for the welfare of his host, but the sight of Yugi like that made Yami shudder and clench his fists until he drew blood. The gold puzzle glinted around Yugi's neck, having been reclaimed from Kazuomi, and a tatty black trench coat fluttered about his legs, his prize for the morning's effort with the gang.

"Good afternoon Pharaoh." Ieb purred, the tone sending shivers down Yami's spine. "Are you ready to pay up?" Yami smiled slightly at this, his eyes flaring like a stoked fireplace.

"I've been ready for almost five minutes Ieb. I almost thought you wouldn't show." Ieb smiled back and for a second caught the Pharaoh off guard.

"I wouldn't trust that watch." He laughed coldly, "It's a fake. Like you." The spirit took the watch off his own wrist and threw it to the Pharaoh. "Here, have the original." Ieb flashed some teeth in a snarl, "You always were one for pretending to be something you're not." The spirit in Yugi spat, "You used to pretend you were a just and kind ruler." Ieb laughed and Yami's fingernails dug a little deeper into his palms. Suddenly Ieb's laughter was cut off and his eyes blazed with a lust for revenge. "But we'll see about that one now won't we." Ieb levelled a gaze at the ex-Pharaoh that contained both a challenge and a promise of murder, but Yami was unperturbed. Not waiting for his challenger, Ieb turned and began his way into the forest. Yami didn't follow for a moment, instead looking at the watch that had been thrown to him. He took the watch tenderly from his hand and put it on next to his own. Just holding the timepiece told him that something of Yugi was still alive. He even allowed a small smile to slip onto his lips. The watch was purple, a dark magician design on the face. Yugi couldn't be gone. Yami wouldn't allow that.

"Its time for this trial to begin." Yami said to himself as he started into the woods. "And now Ieb you will truly discover the meaning of justice."

He had been to the clearing before. As Ieb led his way through the trees of Domino woods Yami began to recognise where he was going. This was where he had fought with Bakura all that time ago. Sadly Yami remembered Yugi's soul being separated from his own and put into the dark magician card. That had been the first time he had ever met Yugi face to face. The Pharaoh almost laughed at the irony of that. That had been the first time and now this might be the last. Apparently this irony was not lost on the spirit inhabiting Yugi's body.

"Ah, here we are then." Ieb smiled as they reached the clearing. "No doubt you remember this? I chose it specially. After your effective interrogation in that alley way I decided to do a quick sweep of Yugi's memories and this seemed to be a fitting place." Ieb cracked his knuckles and then stretched a little. "Now then, here I am, here you are, shall we crack on with the game? You and I both know what we have to do." Ieb pulled a deck of cards from the stolen coat's pocket and shuffled then. Yami nodded firmly and reached for his own deck. "I took the liberty of supplying a duel disk for you." He gestured a hand to a bag on the floor that he had brought with him. "I hope it is all to your liking your highness. It should be…I 'borrowed' it from your very own shop." Yami forced himself not to rise to Ieb's bait and took the disk from the bag, kicking it back over to the other spirit when he had finished so that his opponent could equip himself with the other. Once they were both ready, Yami spoke again, his voice filled with Pharonic strength.

"Now it's my turn to dictate the rules." Yami closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them the clearing was nowhere to be seen, instead replaced by endless darkness all around them. "I declare this to be a shadow game." Ieb smiled at this and laughed for a moment.

"Oh my, Pharaoh I am impressed!" Again Yami decided that keeping calm was the best policy and ignored the spirit's mocking comment. He was about to kick into the game when Ieb continued. "But seriously, I am actually impressed. A duel in the shadow realm with our very beings on the line." A horrible smirk curved Yugi's lips. "I would have thought it was a little too macabre for you, but it would seem I underestimated you." The smirk turned to a look of complete and utter hatred so rapidly that it was almost as if one had simply been hidden behind the other. Yami shuddered. He never wanted to see that look on Yugi's face ever again, especially aimed at him. "I won't be doing it a second time." Ieb threatened, his emerald eyes burning with the power to fulfil his threat. Yami inserted his deck into the disk and drew his five cards, Ieb following suit. Watching Ieb closely Yami felt anger bubble up inside him again. No one had the right to use Yugi this way, and especially when in reality he had nothing to do with what was going on. The ex-Pharaoh narrowed his eyes at his opponent, mentally swearing to punish Ieb for his treatment of his hikari. It was time to end this.

"Lets duel!" Yami yelled to his opponent, adrenaline kicking in and his heart pounding against his ribs. Ieb smiled coldly, he was in luck, for a moment he had thought his plan was ruined. But luckily it was still rectifiable. Slowly Ieb nodded his host's head.

"Let the games begin."

**Reviwers Section:**

**Masami Mistress of Fire:** Oops...kinda let the side down didn't I lol...oh well, hope you liked this chapter and can forgive me for my old and dying computer! I can't wait for the next chapter of yours by the way...do i have you on alert? I forget... /Sweatdrop/

**Psycho Kage Suma:** I should think that it probably would hurt! I actually kinda feel sorry for Kazuomi lol, originally he was going to play a bigger part, but then I cut him out quite heavily. Maybe I'll bring him back in a later fic! I get attached to my characters lol /Hugs Ieb/

**frogger666:** Lol, well if you like fight scenes you'll like the one coming up that Yami's in...oops...I didn't just actually type that did I?

**Yami Yuugi:** Lol! Another YYxY fan with Yami doing the saving.../sighs/ well if you are a fan of that I suggest you hang around for my plot bunny (see profile) that is very likely to take a turn in that sort of direction! As regards to the episodes what file share do you want to use? Veoh is one that I am currently registered on...I also have a youtube account but I'm willing to sign up to something else if that isn't convienent. Thanks for doing this by the way /glomps Yami Yuugi/

**Yimi Makuya:** I love that! "Yugi's turned awesome" lol! Well, there will be more of 'awesome Yugi' a little later on (read frogger666's comment for a tip off!) but perhaps I'm giving too much away...

**cheeky-eyes:** I felt that your comment about Yugi's body and the way Ieb was using it was very insightful...and perhaps even a little prophetic /wink/ I'm glad your sticking with me on this though! And if you liked this story I should have another coming along soon (see the plot bunny on my profile!) so worry not! There's plenty more where this is coming from!

**Coco Gash Niccals:** /Hugs Yugi/ Awww...he's so cute when he's mad and swearing /glomp/ lol! Anyways...I'm actually kind of getting attatched to Ieb and when you read about his past you may feel that way too... /reads ahead about what Ieb does to Yugi...cringes/ Then again...maybe not...

**gowb:** Lol/Huggles the 'super mega massive cliffie'/ Cliffies are love and it's a killer lol! Don't worry about reviewing late...I was worse.../cringes/ Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Only about 6 or so more to go!


	11. Chapter 11: Change of Heart

**Author's Note:** Meep! Once again I'm slow on my updates/cringe/ I promise I'm trying! Not succseeding but trying! In the case that it makes you feel better, chapter 14 is a MONSTER its about three times the length of a normal chapter! So perhaps you'll forgive me...? Anyway, moving on, it has been brought to my attention (thanks by the way!) that part of the **last chapter was factually incorrect**. I appologise for that, but unfortunately (being technologically ignorant!) **I don't know how to change it**! If you know how I can do this (without loosing the reviews) **please contact me via review** and I'll change it!

Talking of errors, BEWARE in this chapter tehre could be many! **I have never duelled before** and I've never even held a duel monster card before so this duel could be rather messed up. If it is please just bear with me, if I can I'll correct it, but as I said previously, I don't actually know how... /sweat drop/ Anywho, on with the show! I won't set a review limit for this as I've been very bad with them recently, so err please be patient with me! Thanks!

Chapter 11

_-:Change of Heart:-_

_Select and control 1 opposing monster on the field until the end of your turn._

Yami frowned and wiped a drop of sweat from his forehead. The game had been raging for what seemed like forever, and the more life points the Pharaoh lost the more the effects took their toll on him. Ieb was a harder opponent to beat than he had thought he would be. Through out the whole game Ieb had skilfully escaped Yami's biggest attack strategies and come away with relatively little damage. As the stakes stood at the time Ieb was down to 500 life points and Yami was at 700. Ieb held three cards in his hand and Yami held five thanks to 'pot of greed'. Although Ieb had shown himself to be a talented duellist Yami was still convinced that he had the upper hand, after all his strategy was flawless and he never, ever lost.

"I play three cards face down!" Yami yelled to his opponent. "And that ends my turn!"

"On the run are we Pharaoh?" Ieb asked smoothly from opposite. As it stood the spirit impostor had three monsters on the field, a spell-blocking card in play and two facedowns. Yami now had three face-downs and had recalled his last monster, celtic guardian, in his last turn. It was a perfect picture of each spirit's workings. One was overwhelming his opponent with power and the other was relying on strategy.

"I never give up Ieb!" Yami roared back.

"Good." Ieb gave a cruel smile, distorting Yugi's face horribly. "After all, you know what running away from your problems does to you…" The smile on Ieb's face increased and Yami felt dread drip down his spine in a cold river. "I know you knew I was in Yugi's body Pharaoh. You were suspicious but were too much of a coward to tackle little Yugi over the problem. Now you're too late and look what has happened!" Ieb gestured to the fluctuating shadows around them and laughed. "You never learn do you? Always too slow, always one step behind what is really going on. Just as you were all those years ago Pharaoh, never able to truly see what was happening around you! Blinded by your own self-importance! You haven't changed one bit." Yami felt his blood pressure rise, but rather than retaliate he bit his tongue and halved the acid in his reply.

"Just stop your games and take your turn!" He yelled, "I don't know what I did to you! So you can't play your mind tricks on me!"

"Oh…" Ieb smiled again coldly and his eyes flashed like knives in sunlight. "Can't I?" Closing his eyes the smile disappeared from Ieb's face and he seemed to concentrate for a moment. The bottom dropped out of Yami's stomach and suddenly his mouth was dry. Ieb wouldn't…it would be madness…spiteful, malicious madness…but then again that was a description that fitted his adversary perfectly.

Yugi stared at the wall. It had taken him hours and hours but now it was complete. His last stand. A shrine to hope and to friendship, so that he would not forget that he was never alone. On the wall of Yugi's soul room was a large mural that almost covered one whole side of the room. It was a picture of Yugi with all of the people that he loved most. There was Joey, Tristan, Tea, his parents, his Grandpa and then finally Yami with a shimmering copy of the millennium puzzle. Yugi had never been much of an artist but with a little help from his memory and some soul searching he had managed to will an almost perfect likeness of his friends and family onto the wall. They were all he had now and just their likenesses had pulled him back from the brink. Inside of his room there was no sense of time. There was no sunlight or darkness, and his watch had stopped as soon as he had entered. Consequently in Yugi's mind he could have been there any time between three days and three decades. Ieb was running about in his body killing people and there was nothing he could do. Perhaps he had killed Yami already. His hands were still stained with the blood of Kazuomi. He would never forgive himself for that, even though technically it hadn't been him at all. But guilt wasn't the only thing affecting Yugi. He had taken up talking to himself again, he would scream angrily at himself sometimes, about how stupid and weak he was. Then he would cry about the things he had said about himself and if he was lucky he would find it in him to comfort himself too, but only if he was feeling merciful. When he wasn't doing that he would sit with his knees to his chest and rock back and forth, submerged in his own thoughts, thinking of Yami, of Grandpa, of Joey and his other friends. He would think about all of the times they had spent together and the adventures they had shared. Solitary confinement did not suit Yugi, and eventually he became so wrapped up in his own world that he began to forget everything else. So when a racing, stabbing pain ran through his head he had not been expecting it at all. Crying out Yugi dropped onto his side in the foetal position clutching at his skull. It was when the words came that he understood his agony,

"Come out Yugi." A voice said from the door of his soul room. "It's time to put you to some use." Yugi shakily sat up, the pain in his head dissipating. Since Ieb had taken over Yugi's body his power had been growing. Now there was so much darkness in the spirit that the light could hardly stand to be in his presence. Yami had been dark, but at least he had controlled that side of himself. Ieb saw no reason to extend such courtesies and left his darkness unleashed, making it the source of Yugi's pain.

"W…why…?" Yugi asked as he slowly pulled himself into a kneeling position. His head throbbed and he felt sick even being inside the same room as the spirit, but he was getting used to the sensation over time.

"I said already!" Ieb roared angrily, the dark aura flaring around him and sending bolts of agony through Yugi's chest. "I have use for you. Don't you want to see Yami?" At that name Yugi's head shot up and he glared at Ieb.

"What have you done to him?" Yugi yelled angrily. Ieb simply laughed.

"Why don't you find out?" In a split second Yugi's green eyed duplicate sprang across the room, his hand wrapping around Yugi's arm and pulling him out of his soul room and upwards, to reality. The contact was unbearable, and even as the light raced toward Yugi to signify his taking control of the body, a scream ripped itself from his throat and his eyes rolled backward into his head, the pain and confusion proving too much for his weakened soul.

Yami almost fell over backwards when Ieb's eyes finally opened. Suddenly from no-where a scream rang about the two duellists. Yami's blood ran cold. He knew that voice and he knew that sort of scream. That was the scream of someone in complete and utter agony. A second later the figure opposite the Pharaoh slipped to his knees and then fell straight forward onto his face.

"Ieb?" Yami yelled to the opposition, suspicion rising inside of him. There was no answer. His fear for Yugi forced him forward and slowly Yami made his way across to the figure, stopping about a meter away from it. "Ieb, you know I won't fall for this. We are in the middle of a duel!" Again there was no reply and Yami's heart sank. The Pharaoh moved over and then carefully rolled the figure onto his back, aware that any moment Ieb could pull something on him. However what he saw confirmed his greatest fear. The person's eyes were wide open and more shockingly, amethyst.

Yami felt his heart stop in his chest. There Yugi was lying right in front of him, yet he couldn't even move. His aibou looked awful, pale and cold, as if he could almost be dead. Humans weren't meant to reside in the shadow realm, and as the seconds ticked by that was becoming more and more obvious. Yugi had to wake up, and Yami had to force Ieb back into control before it was too late.

"Yugi!" Yami yelled, finally getting hold of his senses. "Yugi, wake up!" Kneeling down next to his light's body he shook it roughly. The blank look on his friend's face only made the Pharaoh shake him harder. "Aibou, please! You can't stay here, you have to force Ieb back into control!" Slowly Yugi's lavender eyes slowly seemed to gain a warmth that had been missing from them, and he began to blink again..

"Yami?" His hushed voice asked.

"Yugi please…" Yami begged, his eyes glazed with tears that threatened to fall. "Please Yugi, before its too late!" Yugi looked confused, as if he didn't really understand and it was that look that made it all clear to Yami in a flash. Ieb couldn't kill his host, so he wouldn't let Yugi die. The spirit was having him on, watching him rise to it. He was going to threaten Yugi to get to him, to make him loose. Yami let go of Yugi as if he'd been burned. "I see." The Pharaoh said quietly, standing and walking back to where he had been before, leaving Yugi on the floor.

"Yami?" Yugi asked quietly, pulling himself weakly to his knees.

"I won't rise to this Ieb!" Yami yelled in as neutral a tone as he could manage. "So you may as well stop it now!" Nothing happened and Yugi seemed to get a shade paler. Yami's heart ached when he looked at Yugi but he had to force Ieb back into control to save Yugi's life. "Yugi!" He said at last. In his mind the answer, finally, was obvious. "Yugi you must play Ieb's turn and you must loose!"

**Reviwer's Section:**

**Masami Mistress of Fire:** Hmm...I'll have to check to see if I have you on alert...anywho, yes poor Yugi! Sadly he's about to get 'poorer' as it were, very shortly! Yami'll save him though! I think...! Oh and update your story soon or I'll set Ieb on you lol!

**Cactus Bob:** Oops! Sorry! Yes, you did review last chapter but you reviewed on the first chapter for the last /winces/ when I write this I always set the review filter to the lastest chapter, so I missed you out! Sorry! As to Yugi's trauma you wait 'til I step it up a few gears lol. Don't worry, I'm sure he'll get over it eventually... /shifty glances/ As regards german potato salad... /drools/ Yum! So I'm not the only person who eats weird food combos! I'm so happy lol!

**cheekyeyes:** That would have been a good plot twist! But no, that isn't it. You aren't miles off though! I'm glad you arn't too sore about my current update speed though! Thanks, alliviates some of the guilt lol!

**gowb:** /hugs a cliffie/ lol I like 'em! Makes me feel ebil! As to how soon the story is going to end...I'd say about er...7 chapters? Maybe less, maybe more...! I've already written up to chapter 15 so there are at least that many! Now then...sequels...for now I'll say that it doesn't look likely...but don't rule it out completely! Lastly, yes, I am evil to Yugi! But it is because its because I love him so much!...or...err...something like that lol

**Coco Gash Niccals:** /waves goodbye to Ieb, Yugi and Yami/ Bye boys! Have fun! Don't forget to eat your sandwiches at lunchtime! Oh, and don't go to bed late/Looks at Gash who is on the floor somewhere near her feet/ Guess its just you and me then... /Gash is silent/ Gash/more silence/ Oh forget it... /grabs a spoon and metal strainer/ hey guys! Wait for me!

**Yimi Makuya:** Yay! I'm glad you like it! Just sorry it took so long for me to put this chapter up/Dies/ oh well, hope you liked this one too!

**Yami Yuugi: **/sqeezes/ yay! Episodes and a compliment to boot/puts Yami Yuugi at the top of the class/ lol. If you can't do youtube try veoh, I could probably grab em off there...but it is up to you, however you want to do it is ok with me! Oh, I'm glad you like the characterisation by the way! And...I am envied/blushes/ I feel special lol! Perhaps when this fic is done we could do a fic trade? I'll even let you come up with the requirements! P.S I hope you liked the plot bunny/Pets Lafayette who growls back in a rather un-bunnyish sort of way/

**Psycho Kage Suma: **I'm glad you like it and carry on reading!

**UltimateAngstQueen:** In the case that you havent' read the author's note I suggest you do so /wink/ but I'll kinda semi repeat myself as well! Thanks for pointing that out for me! I always like to be as factually correct as I can be so pointing that out was usefull! However, I don't actually know how to change it without loosing my reviews for that chapter.../cringe/ if you know how I'd love it if you let me know! In the meantime I hope you are enjoying the story nd carry on reading!

**Dragonlady222:** You'll have to wait and find out won't you! I'm glad you like the story and thanks for reviewing!

Thanks again to all of those who reviewed and sorry about being late...again...I hate school..

Trikki+


	12. Chapter 12: Simultaneous Loss

**Author's Note:** Well...I know its been a while, but here is another chapter. In my own little way I've tried to really inject the angst into this one as a way of saying sorry for the wait. It was never this angsty when I first wrote it I swear! Anywho, in the case that anyone reads this I may as well give you an explanation as to why I have taken so long in updating this. First off school started up for me a few weeks ago and now that I'm in sixth form I'm a bit rushed what with A levels! Also I have, in that time, been made editor of my school newspaper which has been cause for a lot of stress and time consumption over the last few weeks!

So that is why! Either way here is a real kicker of a chapter for you! I'll say a minumum of **11 reviews for this one** and then you can have the next chapter (how evil am I!) although if you manage that in under three days you may have to wait since I'm off to France with school...Now then onward, to the angst!

Chapter 12

_-:Simultaneous Loss:-_

_Each player sends the top card of their Deck to the Graveyard_

Yugi slowly nodded his consent to Yami's request. He could feel his energy slowly being sucked away by the shadows. The shadows inside of him and the shadows around him. He was a single pinprick of light in timeless darkness, a lantern with its flame flickering and dying, ready to be consumed by the seemingly endless blackened space about it. Even nodding his head took a huge amount of effort, but he wasn't going to let Yami down, no matter what the cost. Very slowly Yugi dragged himself to his feet and looked at the cards Ieb had previously called his hand. He had to destroy all of his own monsters in this turn in order to open up his life points to Yami for the next turn. What made it worse was there was no surrender in shadow games. If there had been his task would have been much easier.

Yami watched as Yugi dragged himself to his feet. At that point both pride and fear swelled in the Pharaoh's heart. Pride because even when slowly dying Yugi still had his bravery and strength of heart. Fear because it seemed to take a lot for Yugi to pull himself up. Was Yugi fading faster than he had thought? If so his entire plan might backfire and he might loose Yugi altogether. As he looked over Yugi did look like he was going down hill quickly. It almost appeared as if he were disappearing, both literally and mentally. Was it that the shadows were closing in on him?

"You can do this aibou! " Yami encouraged his friend fiercely. "I trust you, my Hikari!" Once again a sense of pride washed over him. So many people under estimated Yugi, they saw him as weak. But he had his own brand of strength, the strength of purity and the courage of tenderness. There was no-one else in the world like Yugi, and at that moment in time Yami was overwhelmingly proud to know him.

Yugi swallowed, his throat suddenly dry. Blinking rapidly in order to stop his eyes slipping closed. He was exhausted but he knew his own life swung in the balance. All around him shadows were closing in, growing ever closer. He could hear them whispering in his ears. Telling him to just let go and let the darkness take care of him. He would never have to feel pain again. All would be calm, quiet and simple. The darkness would watch over him and make sure he never had to worry about anything, all he had to do was give up. It only took two words. 'I surrender' then the eternal night of the shadow realm would care for his soul forever. The shadows would take good care of him. Yugi smiled a little at that. He could just do with a simple, peaceful rest. The offer was too good to pass up. Suddenly the darkness about him seemed warm and inviting, just like slipping under bed covers in winter. Slowly Yugi moved his hand to the duel disk. All he had to do was surrender…just give up his soul…that wasn't too high a price to pay for eternal peace…was it? Just as Yugi settled into the cradle of shadow that the darkness was fashioning for his eternal sleep a voice rang out. It was a strong, confident voice and its words sparked a realisation in Yugi that brought him back from the brink in an instant. The shadows reeled back angrily, who was it that would dare shine a light in the endless darkness?

"I trust you, my hikari!" The words were a beacon to Yugi and suddenly he felt stronger. Hikari. Light. That was him, he was the light, the sunshine through the rain and the calm eye in the centre of the storm. Yugi's eyes were suddenly wide open and he drew in a breath.

"Your trust isn't misplaced Yami." Yugi said under his breath. Quickly Yugi cast and eye to Ieb's cards and then looked down at his duel disk. Three monsters. He would have to trigger some traps to get rid of them. Yugi drew a card to show the start of his turn. "Perfect." He said to himself, ignoring the fact that the world was shifting in front of him. "First I play Two Pronged Attack!" Yugi threw the card onto his duel disk. "Which means two of my monsters are destroyed so that I can take out one of yours! But since you have no monsters you won't loose any!" On Ieb's side of the field Skull Guardian and Spell Canceller shattered into sparkling fragments. Somewhere in the blur that was his vision Yugi could have sworn he saw Yami smile and Yugi smiled back weakly. He would never fail Yami, and this was no exception.

Next was Yami's turn. Looking to his hand the Pharaoh nodded to his friend. Everything would be over soon. Drawing a card Yami began his turn. It was dark magician. If Yugi was going to be beaten this would be the card to do it, the card that represented their friendship and the strength of their bond they shared. It was perfect.

"Using the card 'Curtain of dark magic' I summon the legendary Dark Magician!" With that the purple clad sorcerer appeared from behind the black curtain onto Yami's side of the field, Yami's life points ticked down to 350, halved by his use of 'Curtain of dark magic'. Yugi smiled a little to himself. Yami was even thinking about his dignity at this point. Of all monsters Yugi would be honoured to loose to Dark Magician and he knew that Yami knew that.

"Thank you." Yugi said quietly, since he had little energy left. Yami heard him though, and nodded with a small smile.

"Next I activate the spell card 'Thousand Knives' and I'll use it to destroy your face down monster!" Immediately knives flew across the field and one of Yugi's face down cards shattered, momentarily displaying Horus's servant before he exploded into coloured shards. Now there were two face downs left and only one monster on Yugi's side of the field. "Ready Yugi?" Yami asked with honest concern. Yugi nodded. "Right then, in that case Dark Magician, attack his Mudora! Dark magic attack!" Dark Magician immediately followed orders and a moment later Mudora disappeared, sending Yugi's life points plummeting down from 500 to 0.

The shadows were growing closer. Their darkness intensified as the essence of night swirled and fluctuated about the two duellists. Neither had noticed but the shadow realm was getting closer and closer to claiming a soul. Inside of Yugi's mind Ieb smiled in his soul room. He knew the workings of the shadow realm, after all he had lived there for over 5,000 years. The darkness was moving in to claim a soul, and it certainly was not going to be his. As quickly as he could Ieb darted out of his soul room and across the hallway, slamming Yugi's door and chanting something quietly as he knotted his thumbs together and placed his palms on the door. A moment later light lit up the seal on the door and Ieb smiled. Being an ancient Egyptian sorcerer did have its good points. With a grin on his face Ieb rushed back to his soul room and sealed the door from the inside with a similar magic. The Pharaoh would never forgive himself when he realised what winning his precious duel meant for Yugi.

Yami watched as Yugi's life points worked their way down to zero. This was it. Shadow games always judged the soul of opponent and punished them accordingly. Ieb would be banished and Yugi would finally be free. However, as Yugi's face scrunched up Yami suddenly knew it was not going to be that simple. Something was going wrong and panic was rising inside of him, tightening its grip on his heart.

"Yugi?" The Pharaoh asked, concern clear in his voice. "Yugi what is going on?" However when he got no answer Yami raced forward to his friend, holding him close. "Yugi please!" Yami almost yelled. Finally Yugi's face relaxed and he spoke quietly.

"I can't get in." He whispered, his strength being sapped by the force of the shadow realm. "He's locked me out of my room." It was then that the enormity of what Yugi was saying slapped the Pharaoh in the face. If Yugi couldn't get into his soul room then he couldn't swap Ieb into power. And if he couldn't force Ieb into control then…

"No!" Yami screamed, his eyes widening, his emotions rushing into his face and voice. "No! Yugi don't leave me!" The ancient spirit screamed out desperately, his heart breaking. Yugi smiled softly, his eyes slipping closed.

"Its ok." He breathed as his soul was pulled out of his body and into the darkness. "Its not your fault." Yami tightened his grip on Yugi, embracing him as if that would prevent him from leaving. Tears were streaming down his face and Yami made no attempt to stop them. "I know you'll find a way Yami." Yugi whispered, "I trust you." With that he went limp in Yami's arms, empty and lifeless. Yugi Moto was gone.

"Y..yugi…?" Yami sobbed, clasping his best friend's body close to him. He had just sent Yugi to the shadow realm. His closest friend, his host, his soul partner was gone to a place worse than death, and it was all his fault. Now there was nothing holding him back. Yami let Yugi's limp body slip to the ground then he threw back his head and screamed. He would never forgive himself. Ieb had beaten him. Finally he knew what was most precious in his life, what Ieb had planned to take from him all along. But for Yugi Yami's sudden realisation was too little too late.

**Reviwer's Section:**

**gowb:** Lol /scurries off to look at gowb's stories/ I'm sure you are an awesome writter! Don't be self consious! As to an update pattern... /blushes/ I am unfortunately lacking in one of those...however I may have one for my next story! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter...if you could call it enjoyment lol. Yes, I am evil to Yugi, but it is only because I love him so much lol/glomps Yugi who glares at Trikki/

**Yami Yuugi:** I'm glad you like Lafayette/cuddles moody looking bunny/ I'm close to starting up on his story very soon! As to what Ieb had in mind...here it is! Is it 'under control' err...I'll let you be the judge of that...but from where I'm sitting Yami doesn't seem too in control lol! I'm touched that you think my characterisation is good /blushes/ really made me smile with that comment! Thanks for the episode by the way, and I can't wait to see what you come up with for the trade! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and hope to hear from you soon!

**Coco Gash Niccals:** /Ruffles Ieb's hair/ Little tyke, gets so over excited. /Ieb glares at her/ Anyways, yes, questing...ONWARD! P.S hope you liked th chapter and that the angsty-ness didn't kill you...or Yugi... /Prods Yugi who is lying in shock on the floor/ Err...Yami? Come here and kick him till he wakes up will you?

**Masami Mistress of Fire:** What are you talking about...Yugi's fine/Read chapter/ Er...Yugi will be fine/Reads future chapters and winces/ Ah...eventually! Hope you liked the chapter! and er...update soon!

**Cactus Bob:** /salavates/ Brownies...mmmm... Anyways, about Ieb! Yes he is an unhinged, revenge obsessed ancient spirit, but you can't hold that against him! I'm sure you'll grow to love him eventually!...or something like that lol

**dragonlady222:** Your wish is my command! Yugi did manage to loose sucsessfully...however I'm not quite sure that the outcome was what you were looking for lol, don't worry, everything will be alright in the end I think!

**cheekyeyes:** I did say that it was going to get pretty heavy on the Yami self blame front...I hope it didn't put you off too much! There's a nice fight scene coming up though that is worth hanging around for! As to the speed of my updates well...er.../coughs/ they've not been too hot recently, but I hope to get better!

**Psycho Kage Suma:** I'm glad! I hope you really enjoyed it and that you continue to enjoy the chapters in the future!

**Yimi Makuya:** Well, well, well! Someone is on the ball! This chapter will have no doubt answered your question! I hope you liked it, but try not too guess too many plot points hmm/winks/

Well, once again thanks for your reviews and your patience guys! I hope to have the next chapter up shortly! I am penning the penultimate one as you read this right now! The tension is rising! See you next chapter!

Trikki


	13. Chapter 13: Sorcerer of the Doomed

**Author's Note:** Hi again guys! Good news! **I finished this fic** this morning! So I can now promise you that this story will end up completed! Yay! For those of you that are interested France was awesome or...hem hem...C'etait fantastic! Nous sommes mangez beaucoup de chocolat aussi! Lol, anywho, here is the next chapter! For those of you that were scared that Yugi was dead, fear not! Lets call it...**123 reviews** hmm?

Chapter 13

_-:Sorcerer of the Doomed:-_

_A slave of the dark arts, this sorcerer is a master of death-dealing spells._

He cradled the body for what felt like hours. He could still feel his best friend's innocent little heart beating in his chest, but though Yugi's body was alive his soul was dead. Tears splashed onto pale porcelain cheeks but creamy eyelids remained firmly closed. Around them the shadows faded away, satisfied with the tribute paid to them. Slowly the trees of Domino wood came back into view, bringing the two boys back into reality. But neither noticed. Yami couldn't stop himself anymore. He had never cried like this. It felt like the lowest point in his entire life and for the first time the only person who was able to pull him back from the darkness was gone. He had killed the light and had plunged himself into darkness because of it.

"I'm so…so sorry." Yami sobbed and pulled Yugi closer to him, feeling the boy's comforting heartbeat. "Because of me you're gone for good."

"Not for good." Yami dropped Yugi's body as if he'd been burnt. Had Yugi just spoken? Slowly Yugi's eyelids drew back and he sat himself up from where Yami had dropped him. Immediately Yami's blood ran cold.

"Ieb." Yami spat, his lip curling in utter disgust, how dare this man walk about in the corpse of his hikari. "There's nothing standing between us now. I'll kill you straight out." With that the Pharaoh threw himself forwards and pinned Ieb to the ground, his hands wrapped around what had once been Yugi's throat. "You made a miscalculation." Yami smiled maliciously as he dug his nails into Ieb's neck. "You created a man with nothing to loose. You'll regret that."

"I did no such thing." Ieb hissed back, his eyes sparkling with an unreadable emotion. "You still have everything to loose. Including Yugi's soul." In a flash Yami took away his hands from Ieb's throat, but he didn't get off of the other boy, keeping him restrained.

"What do you mean…?" Yami growled, "You had better not be messing me about Ieb. If you are I'll send you to hell with no questions asked."

"That would make me the second person you'd sent that way today." Ieb smiled wickedly and Yami almost lost it all over again. Ieb was toying with him even now. "But now to business. You were right when you said there was nothing standing between you and me. That was always the way I wanted it. I hear you call yourself the king of games." Ieb raised an eyebrow with that comment, "Still as self important as ever I see. But I figured I'd give you a chance for an appeal." The spirit that now had Yugi's body to himself laughed, "All serious court cases have one after all! Now then, this is how it is. You will play by my rules or you will not play at all and you will never see Yugi ever again understood?" Yami nodded numbly, there was nothing else he could do. He would do anything to change what he had brought upon Yugi. "First off let me show you something. It is about time you learnt what you sent Yugi to the shadow realm for." Yami was about to snap out a response when the woods about them disappeared once again and darkness engulfed them, making Yami's spine tingle. This was ancient power and no one was supposed to do this, even bearers of the millennium items. So who was Ieb really, and how could he manipulate the shadow realm where others couldn't or rather wouldn't? Was he really that talented? Or that mad?

After a couple of minutes in which Yami had felt like he was looking up at the sky from underwater the darkness began to fade away in places, giving away hints as to the two spirit's new location. When Yami's eyes finally adjusted the first thing that he noticed was that Ieb was no longer underneath him and that he was sat on a cold stone flagged floor. The next thing he noticed was that he was sat in what looked like a corridor, though it seemed to have no doors and went back as far as the eye could see, eventually fading into darkness. The wider than average corridor was dark and cold, it's walls, like its floor, were of sandstone so little heat was generated and any heat that was created was quickly spirited away. Slowly Yami pulled himself up from his knees. The walls around him were covered in bloody hieroglyphics stretching back into the darkness as far as the eye could see. Slightly disgusted the Pharaoh made his way over to the nearest section of wall to read the ancient script. What he discovered made him shudder. These were plots of vengeance formulated over millennia and spelled out in the liquid product of their successful enactment. Bloody prayers for the success of bloody deeds. There was a chair in the room also. It was offset to one side, a black chaise-lounge with gold trims, masked in shadow. From the distance away that Yami was he could only just make out a figure. But he was almost certain he knew who it was.

Yami made his way over to the seat with caution, and was unsurprised to find Ieb lounging in it. However rather than being dressed in his usual garb Ieb was in the dress of Egypt, his chest bare and a black robe around boyish hips. Hips that had once been Yugi's. About his neck he wore a black collar with a gold stripe running through it from one side to the other around his neck. From one ear a small chip of hematite glinted in the dimmed light and another larger stone set in a thin gold casing hung in the centre of his forehead.

"I wondered when you'd show up Pharaoh." Ieb laughed, "I want to talk to you, please, sit down." Ieb waved a hand and a black and gold seat materialised from nothing. Yami looked at it suspiciously. "How can I do that?" Ieb asked Yami's question out loud. "Well all will be explained, but first, please sit down and relax." Yami slowly lowered himself into the seat. If this was what it took to get Yugi back he would do it. "In fact," Ieb smirked, "I think now is the time for a celebration. This is, after all a reunion. We haven't seen each other in over 5,000 years and we did use to be friends." Ieb laughed and Yami shuddered, the sound only revealed how completely unhinged his adversary was. A moment later a glass of wine materialised into Ieb's hand. The spirit in Yugi's form offered the glass to Yami and the Pharaoh took it with caution. Ieb quickly summoned another for himself. "Unfortunately I can't manage a party for this momentous occasion at such short notice, but this wine has been maturing for over 4,000 years if that is any consolation…" Yami felt himself getting angry again. He didn't have time for these games. Every moment spent talking to Ieb was another moment where Yugi was wrestling with his worse nightmares in the shadow realm.

"Look, you called me here and I'm sick of you playing games! If you have something to say spit it out!" Yami cracked at last. However Ieb was irritatingly unmoved.

"I though you liked games. But never mind, you are right, I did summon you here for a reason. So I think it is time you learnt why." Ieb pulled himself off the chaise lounge on which he had been lying and started wandering down the corridor toward the darkness. "Come along Pharaoh." Ieb smiled, though his back was to Yami. "And don't leave your wine. It is, after all, your dynasty's finest achievement."

----

He had cried for what felt like forever. His eyes were red and his body shook violently from the stress it was undergoing. Blood pounded through his ears, filling the silence around him and adding life to the macabre picture of death in front of him. Angrily Yugi slammed his already bloodied fists against the glass, but there was nothing he could do but leave red smears on the window that separated him from his friends. On arriving in the shadow realm Yugi's worst fears had immediately been realised. When he had finally come around he had discovered that he was in a glass cube, seemingly floating in the darkness. At first Yugi had reasoned to himself that he could live with that, even if it would eventually send him mad. He had not been reckoning on further torture. Shortly after his imprisonment the images had started appearing. Joey was first, lying cold dead on the floor, his eyes open and his mouth wide in a final scream. About his neck were bright red marks and bruises standing out starkly against light flesh. Strangled. Shortly afterward Joey had been followed by Ryou hanging from space by his millennium ring, Tea, a red rose of blood blossoming on her chest, Tristan, floating face down in watery darkness, his body swollen and his skin clammy, Grandpa, his body twisted and bloodied. Yugi watched in complete horror as those he loved floated in the shadows outside of his glass box. They were all gone and it was all his fault. The tears had started then, fast and constant. But it was the last person that had truly pushed the hikari over the edge. By the time he appeared Duke, Yugi's parents, Rebecca, Mokuba and Kaiba had joined the other shadow realm casualties and Yugi was shaking, rocking himself back and forth. Then there he was, Yami.

"No!" Yugi screamed as he saw he best friend materialise in the shadow. Yami waved at him and smiled, but Yugi knew what was going to happen. It had happened to all of the others. "Yami! Look out!" Yugi screamed, his voice hoarse with emotion. "God, please! Yami!" But Yami just shrugged at him making a gesture to show that he couldn't hear. It was then that a figure began to draw out of the shadows. "Yami!" Yugi yelled as loud as he could, but the glass stopped sound. Angrily Yugi raised his fists to hammer on the glass. He would do anything to save Yami from death. He would die a million times over. "Yami! No!" Yugi screamed, blood streaming down his arms now. Yami just smiled. He was still smiling when the knife slid through his stomach from behind. Suddenly Yugi's heart stopped in his chest. He couldn't speak. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't move. Yami was dead, there in front of him, skewered on cold steel. It was his fault. It was then that he broke down and cried. He cried like he had never cried before. He didn't cry for the pain in his hands, he didn't cry for the death of his friends, he cried for the death of his hope, the death of his mind, the death of the light.

**Reviwer's Section:**

**Cactus Bob:** Lol, I never lie! Yugi isn't dead...just err...not in a good place right now /wink/ Does that mean I get a neo-sammy! Sounds tasty, and it_ is_ lunchtime...! I love Yugi too/glomps Yugi who looks a little indignant but hugs her back anyways/ As to when this story is wrapping up...three chapters left! The next one is a MONSTER though, its like 6 pages!

**Psycho Kage Suma:** Yes, was a bit sad wasn't it! Don't worry, things will all sort themselves out eventually!

**Coco Gash Niccals:** /Huggles Ieb/ It's ok sweetie, it isn't your fault your an unhinged ancient spirit. lol! Anyways, we'll have to find Gash's glass fast! We've only got three chapters left guys/Grabs Yugi and walks in a random direction/ Quick! Off we go! (Oh, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter, just loading up the angst lol)

**Masami Mistress of Fire:** Lol, don't kill me! Yugi is ok...ish.../hides/ he'll be fine! Honest! Hope you liked the chapter and /cough/updatesoon/cough/ lol

**Yami Yuugi:** Geep! The trade/Gets writting/ Now that I've finished this one I can get going! Did you upload the next episode by the way? I can't remember if you did or not...Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and enjoy updates to come! And as to Yugi.../reads next chapters/ yeah...he doesn't get many breaks does he lol!

**The Black Angels Red Rose:** Don't worry about Yugi! I'll take good err...care...yeah that's it...of him! I'm glad you like this story and thank you so much for reviewing! I hope to see you again next chapter!

**cheekyeyes:** I love Yugi too (possibly my favourite character...I love Yami too though...the dynamic between them is aswesome!) As you requested Yugi's POV is in this chapter and I think it is probably in the next one too! Though looking at where Yugi is I am not sure that that's a blessing! And don't judge Ieb just yet, he's not as bad as you think he...no...wait...yes he is...lol

**gowb:** No! I didn't kill Yugi so you have to tell me what your account name is! If you don't I'll kill Yugi all over again lol! As for what I am and am not allowed to do.../evil laugh/ I am the author, I can do whatever I like, the power is mine! lol, hope you liked the chapter!

**Yimi Makuya:** Lol, hope you enjoyed the chapter, and well done on guessing, you are obviously not that bad!

**Yami Val:** I didn't kill Yugi! Not yet anyways lol. Glad you liked the chapter and as for the re-reading thing I have to do that all the time whenever I get an alert /sighs/ Unfortunately I can't answer your questions though, will Yami save him? You'll have to wait and see!

**Manyana:** Wow. Thanks, I actually blushed when I read your review! I'm glad you like the story so much and I hope you continue to do so! I'm touched that you like my writting style, you just know how to press all an author's buttons don't you lol. Well, if you stick around this party is drawing to a close in around three chapters, but if you check out the plot bunny section on my profile you will see that I have another fic coming up shortly that you might be interested in! Thanks again for your review, made me feel special! Oh and keep reading!

Thanks for your reviews everyone and its such a shame that this is coming to an end soon! I just hope some of you will stick around for some of my future stories!

Trikki


	14. Chapter 14: Time Seal

**Author's Note:** Ok, the chapter I've personally been dreading! The chapter of backstory! Now, first off let me warn you I have **NO BETA** so if there mistakes in this I am really, really sorry and can only hope that they don't effect the story to much.../winces/ anyway, please be kind to me because this is the first time I've ever done anything like this...Either way, I hope you enjoy it and that there arn't too many mistakes! As to a review limit...since this is a long chapter I'm not going to put one on and I'll just update when I can ok? Cool, enjoy!

Chapter 14

_-:Time Seal:-_

_Your opponent skips the Draw Phase of his/her next turn._

Yami frowned. It felt like he had been walking for hours. Once the chaise lounge had faded into darkness the Pharaoh had lost all sense of time. He wasn't even sure where Ieb was anymore. His opponent had been only a few meters in front of him, but when they had entered the darkness he had lost track of his guide. Normally Yami would have been uneasy in the situation he found himself in, walking in complete darkness for an indeterminable amount of time with no-one to guide him, but now he had nothing to loose. If Ieb had tricked him it didn't matter. Not anymore anyway. So engrossed was Yami in his thoughts of Yugi that he didn't notice the light at the end of the long corridor. The bloody hieroglyphs were once again revealing themselves in the light and the sandstone floor glistened a little. In fact he only noticed anything had changed at all when the sandstone floor came to an abrupt end causing him to gasp. Suddenly the ground he was walking on had changed, it wasn't cool stone anymore as it had been in the corridor before, now it was hot and soft. Then it hit him. He was walking on sand. Blinded by the light Yami used his other senses to work out where he was. The first thing that was apparent after the sensation of the sand was the heat. Considering how cold the corridor had been the heat was almost unbearable and to make it worse there was no breeze to ease his suffering. The next thing Yami noticed was that there was no noise, complete silence. No-where was this silent.

"That is where you are." A voice said from next to him, as if it had read his thoughts. Yami jumped, so that was where Ieb had gone.

"What do you mean?" Yami asked, rubbing at his eyes with the hand not holding the glass Ieb had given him, trying to see through the blinding sunlight.

"I mean that you guessed right. Welcome to no-where Pharaoh!" Ieb laughed and Yami could hear him sipping at his glass of wine.

"I don't understand." Yami grouched, blinking rapidly. "How could we be nowhere?" Ieb laughed again, but it was a mocking sound, not one of mirth.

"If you don't believe me then _you_ try finding Ancient Egypt in your atlas. You may be Pharaoh, but you aren't that good."

It was a sudden transformation but he couldn't stop it. Something in his blood automatically made him stand up straight, puffing out his chest proudly. Suddenly the light was not so bright, the heat was almost pleasant and the taste of sand in the air was a comfort to him. He looked prouder and stronger. He looked like what he was, the result of generations of blue blooded breeding. Yami was gone, the Pharaoh of Ancient Egypt standing in his place.

"Ah, so you really _haven't_ changed." Ieb smiled as he mocked the Pharaoh. "But enough of your reliving the glory days. Follow me." The spirit in the shape of Yugi began making his way down the sand dune that they were stood on and Yami was quick to follow. He didn't remember anything of his days as Pharaoh, and everything around him was new. Even if none of this was real he was hungry to learn more about it. After a few minutes, in which they had been surrounded by desert, Ieb stopped at the top of a sand dune, Yami climbing up behind him. "This is all for you your grace." Ieb grinned coldly, "Welcome to Luxor." Slowly Yami reached the top of the dune and looked out over his capital city, it all looked in order, except that the silence was still complete.

"Why is there no sound?" Yami asked before he could stop himself.

"Why?" Ieb asked with a cold smirk, "Because there are no people. Besides you and I at any rate." With a shrug Ieb sat down in the sand, the wine in his glass sloshing about dangerously. "Now then, since the scene is set let me explain everything to you." Slowly Yami sat down, though now he was suspicious. What was going on? Why would Ieb go to all this trouble? "Don't look so worried Pharaoh, I just wanted you to feel my past as well as hear it."

"Look, stop playing with me." Yami growled, "You said that I had a chance to win back Yugi's soul. Now tell me how!" Ieb's crazed actions were beginning to make him uneasy, and every moment wasted was a moment in which Yugi would be suffering hell.

"Patience Pharaoh." Ieb smiled, "Let me tell you a story."

_Flashback_

_That summer had been hot, one of the hottest on record, or so the advisers had said. The land had been baked well and truly, but famine was never a problem in the land of Egypt. Thanks to Hapy the Nile had flooded well that year to counteract Ra's overzealous workings and the stores through out the length and breadth of the country were filled with the finest grain and figs. They had much to be thankful for and the priests had made sure that they were very much aware of what they owed to Amun and his gods for their blessings on the land. But not everyone was as thankful as they should have been, and although the priests nagged him constantly about paying tribute, this boy refused to do so. He was not religious, much to the horror of his parents, in fact his only real belief lay in the usage of magic, which was not surprising because as far as magic was concerned he was a child prodigy._

"_Ra be damned." The boy grumbled as he walked out into the sun and over to one of many fountains that could be found in the numerous courtyards. He was only ten but his perceptions of the world around him were remarkable in their maturity and accuracy, making him not only well respected but well liked. He was a straight talker and that was seen to be one of his best qualities. In fact he was so well respected that at the age of eight he had been summoned to Luxor, to the palace. This had been partially due to the fact that he was a magical genius, and partially because as it turned out he was a member of the royal family. When the boy's parents had died the Pharaoh had had little choice but to offer sanctuary to his nephew and eventually he had become the prince's playmate._

"_What's wrong?" Another voice asked from the other side of the courtyard. The smaller of the two jumped at the unexpected question._

"_Prince!" He gasped, "I didn't hear you come out." The taller of the two laughed at his friend's surprise and it was a gentle, melodious sound, like water over pebbles in a stream._

"_Don't worry, I could tell you were thinking about something." The prince smiled kindly and sat on the edge of the fountain next to his friend. "What are you thinking of cousin?" The Prince's cousin bit his lip and then spoke in his usual straight forward manner._

"_The Pharaoh wishes that I become a priest." He sighed, "He said that as part of the royal family my utilising magic would be too dangerous. I disagree. Unless I can find something else that I am suited to then I shall be forced into being a priest. I don't think I could stand that. You know how I feel about the Gods." The prince stayed quiet about that, blasphemy was a crime in Egypt, but what his father didn't know wouldn't hurt him. For a long moment silence stretched out between the two boys and neither spoke. The future Pharaoh has listened closely to his friend's problem. It was a tough one. On one hand his father was right, becoming a mage was a dangerous road, especially for someone with as much power to tame as his cousin had. But on the other hand not letting him use it would be an awful waste and disrespect to one of his country's greatest modern minds. Eventually the prince broke the silence._

"_We've been friends for a long time." He said at last. "I can trust you right?" The smaller boy nodded eagerly._

"_Of course!"_

"Then I might have a job for you…when I am Pharaoh." There was another pause in which the prince brushed a golden section of hair from his eyes and his cousin's eyes grew wet with emotion. "Perhaps I would have you carry one of my millennium items?" The prince winked at his friend and cousin. "After all, you will be a splendid magician one day, and blood is thicker than water." The prince's cousin grinned.

"_Really? You would…you trust me that much?" The future Pharaoh nodded and tears of joy began to fall from his relative's eyes. "Oh! Thank you!" He sobbed happily. "You have no idea how much this means to me! I'll never let you down!"_

_Flashback_

Yami slowly raised an eyebrow. If what Ieb was saying was the truth then not only had he been friends with the man sat next to him, but they had been cousins too.

"So you are saying that when I was ten years old I promised you a millennium item?" The Pharaoh asked, frowning.

"Yes." Ieb replied bluntly, sounding more like his old self. "But that wasn't the only time you promised me."

"So, I broke a promise and you've waited 5,000 years to avenge it?" Yami asked, astounded, "I was young and irresponsible. Anyway, waiting that long seems a bit…"

"Overboard? Extreme? Mad?" Ieb laughed, sounding exactly like his own list of words, then suddenly he stopped and his eyes blazed with a look of complete and utter hatred. "Just wait, I'm not finished."

_Flashback_

"_I sacrifice Mudora and Keldo! Then I'll play Novox's Prayer in order to summon the almighty Skull Guardian!" As soon as the words had left the youth's lips an imposing figure in brown armour exploded onto the field, knives along his arms glistening dangerously. "Now Skull Guardian!" The young man shouted, pointing at another slightly older boy on the other side of the room. "Attack the Prince's life points and bring me victory!" Immediately the duel monster flew across the field to attack on his master's command. However he was only met with laughter,_

"_Nice try Kamenwati!" The future Pharaoh grinned, stretching his hand out in front of him to reveal a face down card. "But I activate mirror force!" Within seconds Skull Guardian was gone and Kamen's life points had spun down to zero. The boy didn't seem pleased._

"_You always win." He grumped, dropping to sit down in a fake sulk._

"_I should hope so!" The spiky haired Prince laughed. "Anyway, you are getting good now! You give me more of a run for my money than anyone else! You don't just let me walk all over you." At that the boy's eyes lit up for a moment before the emotion faded._

"_Well, that's what you'd expect from a future bearer!" The Prince nodded and walked over to help his friend up. _

"_It is what I would expect from a relative, and a close friend." He smiled. His cousin seemed about to speak when someone rushed into the room panting._

"_Your highness!" He gasped, dropping to his knees in a sign of respect. "You…your father, the honourable Pharaoh…is dead my lord." The Prince's eyes widened at this. His father had been away for the last month fighting a war against the Nubians but no one could possibly have expected this. "As of now you are the Pharaoh over all Egypt." Immediately there was a soft thump sound behind the new Pharaoh. The ex-Prince turned and saw, with sadness in his heart, that his cousin was now also bowing to him. "You are needed in the council chambers to elect your new council Pharaoh." Slowly the somewhat overwhelmed teenager nodded._

"_Yes." He agreed, his first word as Pharaoh. "Let us go and deal with the matter at hand." Then, without looking behind him the Prince left to take care of business. Immediately on stepping out of the door he was overwhelmed with well wishers and those who wished to offer him tribute. No one noticed the smaller boy in the crowd jumping to see his friend being rushed away._

"_Cousin!" He yelled, "Wait for me!"_

_The council chamber was much bigger than the Pharaoh 's cousin had imagined, and much grander. The ceiling to the chamber was high and graceful, with towering pillars and flowing curtains of stately purples and reds. In the centre of the room was a line of chairs, and then in front of them another, grander chair, the throne for the Pharaoh. The boy's eyes widened, emerald orbs sparkling in awe._

"_Wow…" He gasped, looking around him. The room was currently empty, but he knew it wouldn't be for long. Slowly the king's cousin walked further into the enormous room, past the lesser chairs, to the throne. It was beautiful, carved intricately with praises and tributes to the Pharaoh. "Amahté tameri, hêtshepsu, khenti faro." The boy read to himself, smiling at the words. "Anok fero, ebé, khait, merit, metit. Uro…" Suddenly he was cut off when he heard voices echoing in the corridor at the other end of the council chamber. The Pharaoh. Quickly the teenager scrambled up from where he had been kneeling next to the throne and, using one of the thick purple drapes that were hung around the room, scrambled up a pillar to sit, huddled at the lotus shaped top._

"_I have decided." A voice came, it was obvious to whom it belonged. The Pharaoh. Except now his voice was more confident, he was obviously settling into his role as leader. The boy at the top of the pillar watched closely as the Pharaoh entered the council chamber followed by Isis, Seth, Kalim, Shada, Akhenaden and Mahaad. So this was the old council. He had seen them around before, but he had never known that they bore the millenium items. 'No matter' the Pharaoh's cousin thought to himself with a smile. 'One of them won't be for much longer!'_

_The bearers filed in and the boy watched in fascination. Slowly they took their seats and the Pharaoh made his way to the throne, sitting down and admiring the millenium puzzle around his neck. Once it had been his father's and now it was his. There would be time to mourn later._

"_I said I had decided and I have." The Pharaoh said finally. "You are the old council, and I am now well aquainted with each and every one of you. Originally I had plans to change those who bore these items, but now I see that each of you are connected to that which you care for, and that no other people in the kingdom to do your job as well as you do." The Pharaoh paused then. He could have sworn he heard a noise. Something like a choked sob, was someone crying? Slowly he looked around the chamber but saw nothing, instead he continued. "So I will keep you all on as my council. May your servitude to the people of Egypt be as prosperous as it was in the reign of my father." The council bowed and chorused back,_

"_Your will be done Pharaoh."_

_An hour later, after planning new strategies to protect Egypt's boundaries the council chamber slowly emptied out, leaving it once again completely silent. When everyone had left the noise began again. That choking, sobbing noise. A moment later the sound of moving fabric could be heard and then a soft thud. The king's cousin had heard it all and as he slid down the curtain to the floor once again tears burned at his eyes. He had been betrayed by the only person he had ever really trusted. His best friend. In a flurry of tears the teenage royal fled from the chamber trying to forget what he had heard. The harm had been done. He would never look at the Pharaoh in the same way again._

_Flashback_

"I still don't understand!" The Pharaoh exclaimed, "So I broke a promise, I'm sorry if I did, but waiting 5,000 years!" Finally Ieb lost his cool.

"I told you I haven't finished!" He bellowed and Yami flinched a little, he hadn't been expecting that. "There's more. That is only the beginning. There is still how you ruined my life, made me want to die and how you made me hate you so much that I sacrificed my body so that my soul could come back and make you pay for what you did!" Yami remained silent. Did he really have it in him to do all of that to a person who he was led to believe was not only his relative but his friend? Yugi had helped him change a lot since they had first met, and he couldn't shake the feeling that perhaps he had been capable of that before Yugi had helped him become more compassionate. "Now, if you'll be quiet I'll finish and then perhaps you would like to try and win back Yugi's soul. The more you interrupt the longer Yugi will suffer for." Immediately the Pharaoh was quiet. He knew that much of what Ieb was saying was true.

_Flashback_

_The linen curtains fluttered softly in the breeze that came in from the balcony. It was a pleasantly cool morning and the sky over Cairo was a comforting cerulean. The sound of the city's early morning activities could be heard floating softly through from the balcony and it seemed all the world was completely at peace. Except for the banging and shouting that was making its way toward the cousin of the king's bedroom._

"_Please no!" One of the servant cried from outside the door, "The Pharaoh would never do that to his Kamenwati!"_

"_I'm under orders!" Another, deeper voice replied, "And you would not stand in the way of the Pharaoh's wishes would you?" There was silence and the struggle in the corridor stopped. A moment later the door of the bedroom opened to reveal a large muscled man that was one of the High Priest's guards. For a moment he stood in silence and he was rewarded when the person he had been sent for spoke._

"_You're late." The Pharaoh's cousin said dryly from the balcony where he was stood with his back to the door. "My cousin sent for me twelve minutes ago." The guard was stunned but stopped himself before asking how the young royal knew that. The Pharaoh's Kamenwati, as he affectionately called him, had many spies in the palace. Enough to know everything before it happened and have time left over to do something about it. The king's council saw the young man's popularity as a threat, but the Pharaoh had always been proud of his cousin's resourcefulness. Until now._

"_I've been sent to summon you my liege." The guard bowed as he spoke. "The high priest Seth wishes to speak to you." The seventeen year old sighed, his shoulders sagging sadly, but when he turned around his eyes were hard and cold._

"_Yes. I know. You may take me to him as soon as I have gathered my belongings." For a moment the guard looked confused._

"_But my lord the high priest only wishes an audience with you." At that the Pharaoh's cousin lost his cool._

"_Let us sidestep around the fact that you have just questioned the motives of a royal and focus on the real issue at hand here shall we?" He raged, "You know as well as I do that I have fallen from the Pharaoh's favour. Now that he has all of the power he could ever need his friends become redundant. I am coming of age very soon and the Pharaoh's council has convinced him that I am not only a threat to him but a waste of space as well." He paused and smiled slightly as he watched the guard cower in front of him. He was not in a good mood. "We both know that I will never return to this room again, and if the council has its wish I shall probably never return to the palace again either. So if you would allow me to collect my belongings it would be appreciated." With that the out-of-favour royal began collecting up his most precious possessions and bundling them into a linen bag. Once he was done he walked past the guard to the door, where he was immediately surrounded by more guards and was gripped roughly by two, one on each side of him. Once again the Pharaoh's cousin felt his anger rise, shaking his arms free of his 'escort's' grip. "I may be a disgrace," He snarled angrily. "But I am a royal disgrace and I will be treated as such."_

_The teenage royal was right about his situation. He was in disgrace, suddenly having fallen out of favour with the king (or at least with his persuasive advisors) he was to be hidden away from society where he would not be a threat to the throne. After all, if he had not been taken care of he could have meant a revolution. A teenager the Pharaoh's age who was of royal blood and was almost as talented in magics as the king himself would have been the perfect person for revolutionaries to place on the throne after the Pharaoh had been…disposed of. It had taken a lot for the Pharaoh to concede to the idea of having his cousin and friend spirited away but eventually he had come round to believing it was best. He wouldn't be hurt that way, if he stayed he could be in danger from enemies of the state. However the king still couldn't be convinced that his friend was a threat. That was until he realised the nickname that he had given to his cousin all those years ago. Kamenwati. Dark rebel. Rebellion was treason and treason was death. Perhaps it would be better to put his Kamenwati out of the picture after all. At least for now, maybe forever._

_Flashback_

Finally it was starting to come together, the pieces falling into place. Slowly the clouds were clearing and Yami was beginning to see why Ieb had waited so long to punish his cousin.

"I was trained as a priest." The spirit in the shape of Yugi's body whispered quietly. "Eventually I was put under a ban so that I couldn't use magic. My first love." Ieb swallowed and then continued, "I was forgotten by the world. My friends in the palace couldn't even recognise me the day that I went to perform my first ceremony to Hapy for the Nile flood." For a moment Yami's heart wrenched. Had he truly caused this man so much pain? If he had he deserved punishment. He had ruined this man's life.

"I'm sorry." Yami whispered quietly. "For all that I did to you." Silence stretched between them for a moment before Ieb spoke again. This time his voice seemed far away and slightly crazed, unlike the sorrowful tone he had sported before.

"I used my magic once after that. I used all of my power to separate my spirit from my body and send myself to the shadow realm. Everyone was told I died of an infection, no one actually cared that I had effectively committed suicide. Sacrificed my body for the vitality of my soul." He laughed a little at that and Yami immediately was set on edge again. "I lived in the shadow realm for 5,000 years. But it wasn't that bad, all of my worst fears had come true in reality, so the shadow realm had very little ammo to shoot at me." Again there was that laugh, a giggle of absolute madness. "5,000 years is a long time to spend alone. I forgot almost everything; my name, what I looked, what I stood for, who my family had been. Why do you think I have no real name? Why do you think even here where you can change to your ancient form I must remain in the shape of my host? I forgot everything except for what you did to me that I made it my mission to remember, so that I would never let slip what you had done to me. That corridor," Ieb gestured back to where they had come from. "That is what my soul room looks like Pharaoh. That is my blood on the walls. I decided it was the best thing to write in. After all, when you a spirit it is impossible to die from blood loss now isn't it!" The laugh was louder and even creepier than before, but this time it was followed up by actions as well. Suddenly Ieb was standing, his green eyes burning brightly was blood lust and hatred. "I wanted to kill you in the worst way possible!" He screamed, Yami stood and backed away a little, looking at the raging spirit in Yugi's shape. "I watched you, and I saw how much Yugi meant to you, I wanted to get to you in a way that would kill you from the inside out, to kill the person you cared most about! But now I see that you haven't changed!" Ieb held his hand into the air and a four knives appeared in it, glistening in the Egyptian sunlight. "The person you care most about is yourself! I'll kill you!" Ieb laughed and threw two of the four knifes into the sand by Yami's feet. "I will take us back to reality!" He laughed manically, "And you will fight me there! The first person to draw blood will win! If I win, your soul will die in payment for your wrongs!" Again the laughter rang out, "And your blood will flow like the Nile, that I should catch it in cups and call it sacred, the blood of a supposedly infallible god." The glass of wine in Ieb's hand shattered under his tightening grip, forcing fragments of glass into his hand. His eyes glowed bright with insanity and for a moment Yami was completely caught out by the exposure of Ieb's raw madness. However, Yami was quickly gaining his footing again.

"If I win you will return Yugi to me unharmed, then you will leave us for good, your soul cast into the shadows!" Ieb suddenly stopped laughing and then slowly a smile curved Ieb's lips as he nodded in agreement.

"So be it." He replied closing his eyes and mumbling something under his breath in a tongue that was definitely not anything that people spoke anymore, the picturesque view of Ancient Luxor disappeared, fluttering out of existence and fazing into trees. The clearing was dark now and the sounds of the modern city could clearly be heard; a dog barking, cars driving by, the buzz of street lamps. Only six things remained from the illusion of the past. The Pharaoh, his betrayed cousin and four glistening steel knives, two in the hands of a creepily smiling Ieb, and two in the ground in front of the ex-Pharaoh. "Come Pharaoh." Ieb smiled, shifting his weight onto his back foot in a defensive stance, the two knives sparkling threateningly in the twilight. "Lets play a game."

**Reviwer's Section:**

**dragonlady222:** Do you believe me now? Yami and Ieb used to friends! I didn't want to make Yami too stereotyped and at the same time I also wanted to show the contrast between Yami's new, lighter personality, and his older personality as Pharaoh when he was forced to be darker and consider his position. Yes ultimately Yugi is the victim, but only due to Yami's victimisation of someone else...ironic huh/winks/

**Yami Yuugi:** Thanks for the episodes again/grins/ Now...as to the fic...Here is what I have in store for Yami and Ieb! Another twist of the proverbial dagger before we all go home happy lol. Hope you liked this chapter, it was the one I've been most worried about ever since I wrote it /dies/ lol anyways, catch you next chapter!

**cheeky-eyes:** Sorry about the no lack of Yugi in this chapter, he's coming up in the next one I think! Now, about Ieb, since now you know what Yami did to him can you find it in you to 'kick his a$$' /winks/ Feel even a little sorry for him? After all it was Yami who pushed him to insanity...yay for moral dilemas! I hope you liked this chapter and see you next one!

**Yami Val:** Yay! Thanks for your compliments, makes me feel good about writting (is writting the beginning of her next fic right now!) I hope you liked this chapter and I'm sure everything between Yami and Yugi will be fine eventually.../winks/

**Coco Gash Niccals: **So ah...where do we think the glass might be anyways? I mean I hate to say it but we've been wandering around in circles for quite some time and Yugi is getting heavy /Yugi scowls but says nothing as he doesn't actually walk unless he has to/ And Ieb, don't worry sweetie, I know it's demeaning but I promise you no-one thinks less of you because of it... /glares at Yami who is snickering in the corner/ shut up Pharaoh. (Hope you liked this chapter! Can you still find it in you to hate Ieb?)

**Masami Mistress of Fire:** Lol, as long as you are trying to update I don't mind! Anywho, unfortunately I am sort of leaving Yugi hanging as it were...you'll just have to wait to see what's going on with him! Hope you liked the chapter!

**gowb:** /Grabs Yugi and makes him pull puppy eyes on gowb/ Please! Please let me read your fics! Yugi is begging /points at puppy-eyed Yugi/ Hem hem...anyways, I unfortunately didn't update that quickly so I'm sorry for that, but you got a bumper chapter instead! Hope you enjoyed it! Only two more to go! (And a potential epilogue...I think I might stick one in there...)

**Yimi Makuya:** Glad you liked it and hope you liked this one too!

**Cactus Bob:** Now only 2 chapters! (With a potential epilogue...) And then you can move onto my next chapter and feed me there lol! Fried chicken...mmm...! As to 'American McGee Alice' I think not lol...I checked it out on wiki...its kinda wierd XD!


	15. Chapter 15: Mask of Darkness

**Author's Note: **Well, well, well, here we are at last! The penultimate chapter! I'm sorry its taken me so long, I've been working on my **next story 'stalemate'** so that I can get the first chapter out quickly when this story is finished! I hope to see you all there! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and appologise once again for keeping you in suspense! Now onward! Until we reach oh I don't know...**146 reviews**?

Chapter 15

_Mask of Darkness_

_-:FLIP: Select a Trap Card from your Graveyard and return it to your hand.:-_

The temperature had dropped. Before it had been cold, but now it was subzero. A frozen draft blew from nowhere and in the complete silence that dominated the area only a single sound could be heard. Drip, drip, drip…it was constant, steady, never ending in its monotony. Inside his glass box Yugi was getting worse. He sat, his arms wrapped around his knees that were drawn up to his chest, slowly rocking himself backward and forward, trying to focus on something other than the noise. The constant dripping, the endlessly regular sound of death. Because no matter how much he tried to forget it, he knew that was what it was. The dripping, blood on the shadow realm floor. The macabre frieze was still there on the other side of the glass, but now it had frozen, fading into black and white, like an old photograph. Now there was just the noise as a constant reminder. The noise of royal, Egyptian blood slipping off cold, unforgiving steel. Yugi shivered, hugging himself tighter. Everything was fading away now, there was only him, the cold, and the noise. Now he couldn't even place names to some of the pale, lifeless faces that floated around him. He was forgetting everything, sacrificing parts of his mind to save his soul. All hope was gone. He couldn't work out how long he'd been there, but it felt like it could have been forever. No-one was coming to rescue him, now it was all about prolonging the inevitable. He knew that he was going to die. The question was when.

----

Yami's heart was racing in his chest. He could feel adrenaline pumping through his system, but something was holding him back. Something else was running through his blood stream. Fear. Fear wasn't something the Pharaoh was familiar with, and so it took him a moment to identify it. What was he afraid of? It wasn't death after all he had died before. Injury? No, he had never feared that previously, instead rushing in and risking life and limb to save others. So what had he to be afraid of? He had everything to win and relatively little to loose. He had gambled with his soul before that was not something he had to be scared of. After all, he was king of games and he never lost…unable to identify the reason for his fear Yami hid it away at the back of his mind and bent, pulling the knives in front of him out of the earth. He wiped them on his trousers and took a deep sigh before leaning his weight back onto right foot and positioning his hands into a defensive stance, one knife ready to block attacks on his face, and one prepared for attacks on his stomach and chest.

"Alright." He said at last, looking his opponent in the eye. "Now its just you an me. Lets settle this."

"Indeed." Ieb grinned, spinning one of the knives in his hands up into the air and catching again carefully. "Finally, I shall beat you at something Pharaoh, and it will cost you everything you hold dear." Yami was about to reply when he noticed that Ieb had tensed his muscles, ready for an attack. "You read well." Ieb smirked and then out of no-where gave the cry to begin. "Mkhai!" Ieb leapt forwards, and a duel of a different kind began.

Knives flashed in pools of moonlight as Ieb sprang forward to attack his opponent. Immediately Yami brought up his right knife to block the attack from Ieb's left and then shifted his weight to dodge the right. Ieb growled and settled back to a semi defensive stance. Yami frowned, suddenly he was in an impossible position. He had to win to get back Yugi's soul and he had to win fast. However he couldn't attack Ieb with everything his had in the risk of harming Yugi's body. But how could this be? Shadow games such as this judged the souls of the players, so how could the odds be so stacked against him?

"So you've figured it out have you?" Ieb grinned as he shifted his weight to his front foot. "You can't win. So its time for you to loose!" Suddenly they were fighting, the sound of steel on cold steel rang out in the woods and pants of exertion rhythmically punctuated the crashes. Sweat dripped from Yami's forehead as he blocked another attack and then, as carefully as he could, launched his own assault. Ieb jumped aside with ease. "You can't afford to walk on eggshells Pharaoh," Ieb lunged in again and Yami was hard pushed to raise his guard in time, the force of the attack pushing him to the ground. With a grunt of exertion he quickly pulled himself back up, but not quite quickly enough to avoid Ieb's next slice at him, which he narrowly escaped but earned a torn shirt for.

"You won't get me that easily." The Pharaoh growled, determination renewed.

"Really?" Ieb asked, lunging in again toward Yami's stomach only to be met with defensive crossed blades. "It looks to me as if that last one was a little closer than even you could be comfortable with Pharaoh!" Ieb laughed in his crazed, unhinged way and blocked another of Yami's half-hearted attacks. "Now why don't we stop fooling ourselves? Be a good boy and let your guard down, you may as well, I can see you getting tired." Yami growled.

"I won't be patronized by you!" Ieb just smiled and once again drew himself up for an attack.

The fight raged on, each spirit determined to have revenge on the other, tongues almost as sharp as the blades. As Yami continued to duel with Ieb he got angrier and angrier. He knew it was wrong, that he should be controlling his temper, but he couldn't help it. Ieb was so annoyingly calm and precise, always knowing where the Pharaoh's next thrust or parry would be. That and Yami was getting tired, though he was fit he was still human, Ieb seemed to have sense of pain at all and was working Yugi's body to its limit. In a last ditch attempt Yami roared and threw himself forward again, all of his anger for the circumstances channelled into his attack. Ieb laughed, sidestepped and let Yami tumble to the floor. Immediately Ieb was on top of him, Yami mentally cursed. He had just thrown it all away in one moment of rage. Yugi had always told him to avoid anger at all costs. How ironic that now due to ignoring Yugi's own advise Yami would loose him forever.

"So Yami, King of Games." Ieb smiled and licked the tip of one of the blades, careful not to draw blood. "Ready to loose everything? Your pride, your life, your soul and your best friend?" Yami internally cursed and desperately tried to pull one of his knives toward him with the tips of his fingers. If only he hadn't let go of them when he'd fallen. "Good." Ieb's eyes flashed with unadulterated malice as he plunged the blades downwards with all of the force he could muster. Down toward the chest of the man that had ruined his life past and present. Revenge tasted good.

Everything happened as if in slow motion. Yami watched as death roared toward him in the form of cold steel. It was all over. He would never see Yugi again, his soul would be lost and his light would be doomed to everlasting torture in the shadow realm. This was it. Yami raised his eyes to look into what had once been Yugi's own. He almost let out a rueful laugh. He was about to be killed by Yugi's own hand. How is aibou would have hated that. In vain the Pharaoh struggled to pull the closest dagger into his hand, his fingers scraping hopelessly at the pommel. The blades were inches away, and then everything happened at once. Two blades clanged together, then a scream rang out in agony. Steel slid cleanly through flesh with little resistance. Yami's eyes widened and he let out a gasp, suddenly weak and shaky, his vision blurring. Blood was everywhere, on Ieb, on Yami, on the ground, on the knife. Ieb grinned wickedly, his eyes dancing but glazed. Black danced at the edges of Yami's vision but he pulled himself back from the brink. There were so many colours. Red, black, blue, green, crimson, white, silver, navy, cream. Then there it was, for the last time that he would ever see it; Amethyst.

**Reviewer's Section**

**Yami Yuugi: **Ah... _/relieved sigh_/ I'm glad you liked it! I guess I was worried because it was the most 'original' chapter, you know, the one furthest from canon. Either way, I hope you liked this chapter too and sorry for keeping you waiting! Only one more (and an epilogue) to go now!

**gowb:** mwahahaha! Yugi! Quick, pout as well, that'll get 'em /_Yugi pouts as well as Puppy eyes_/ Pweeese? Pwetty pweese? I want to read your fics damn it, they can't be that bad! Lol, anyways, I'm glad you liked the chapter and I hope you liked this one as well! Only the last chapter and an epilogue to go now! I'm excited!

**dragonlady222:** Oooh...I am so tempted to answer your last question but I would be counteracting the cliffie! So I can't! However, I'm glad you can sympathise with both counterparts of the betrayal. I have love for both of them after all /_Ruffles Yami's hair and huggles Ieb_/ too bad one of them has left us for good in this chapter...

**Masami Mistress of Fire:** Lol! Yay! You updated /_runs off to read_/ I hope you liked this chapter...and as for Yugi don't worry he's showing up again imminently!

**Cactus Bob: **Woohoo! Two more meals to go! Does that mean a main course and a desert? lol As to Ieb...I have to agree...poor sweet maniac that he is, you can't help but love him really can you XD Mmm...BBQ pork... /_drools for a few minutes_/ anywho...sugar highs are fun! Hope you liked this chapter and see you next one!

**Coco Gash Niccals/**_Grabs Ieb and hugs him_ Because you're awesome and we all love you/_Yami rolls his eyes but says nothing_/ Anyways, don't worry about Yugi, we have other things to sort! We need some dwarves or something don't we... /_looks to Yami with a grin_/ You know Pharaoh sweetie, you're quite short...and Ieb...you're Yugi's height... /_Both Yami and Ieb look at each other and pale at the idea_/ Oh now come on...it is for Gash! (Hope you liked the chapter! Only 1 more and an epilogue to go!)

**Yami Val:** Ah! Has Yugi been saved? Has Yami met with his end? You'll have to wait and see! I'm glad you found the previous chapter informative, it was supposed to fill in most of the gaps in the plot. And I have to agree with your analysis of Ieb, you're right, he's totally crackers, but that's ok, it is one of indearing traits...right...? But of course you have to take into consideration that he has spent 5,000 years in self-imposed exile in the shadow realm no less...I think actually he's a lot saner than he could have been... O.o Lol, hope you liked this chapter, we're almost finished now!

**Yimi Makuya: **So you're a happy ending fan are you? Unfortunately at this point in the game I can't give you any answers on that, but as to who will win...we are on the cusp of finding out!

**cheekyeyes: **I put Yugi in this chapter especially for you! Not much actually happens, but that's not what it's all about now is it? Lol, I never actually knew about that 'seven levels of hell' thing, but thanks for telling me, really interesting! Looks like Yami's had it then doesn't it XD ! Now then, to the idea of proving dear Ieb wrong... first off actually he said "You try finding Ancient Egypt on a map." and I see your point, but actually the boarders of Egypt have changed since the time of Ancient Egypt, so the two areas are slightly different. Modern Egypt incorperates what was in ancient times 'Nubia' Nubia no longer exists as an independant country but rather as a part of modern Egypt. So, actually you _would_ be quite hard pushed to find Egypt as it was all those years ago, on a map /_winks_/

Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Only two more to go guys! I'm getting sentimental! You'd all better read my next fic you know, otherwise I'll miss you!

Trikki


	16. Chapter 16: Chaos End

**Author's Note:** Wow...guess who's embarrassed that this took so long!...I am SO SORRY! You even hit the number of reviews and I was slow... _/sobs_/ As compensation (I hope) I'm going to give you the epilogue free of charge! Tomorrow I'll post it up and then that'll be it! Until my next story anyways, which should be up shortly!

Chapter 16

_-:Chaos End:-_

_You can only activate this card when 7 or more of your cards are removed from play. Destroy all Monster Cards on the field._

Yami let the dagger slip out of his hand and into the ground. Suddenly he had no strength at all. How had this happened? How had everything gone so horribly wrong? Atop him Ieb laughed dryly, the sound gaining a telltale hysterical edge to it. Slowly the ancient spirit looked down to his stomach and touched a hand to the blood red rose that was blossoming there around the knife stuck firmly into his abdomen. Yami just stared, completely in shock at the knife, his knife, that was sticking grotesquely into Yugi's stomach.

_Flashback_

_Yami stretched his fingers out to reach for the knife but it was just a little too far away. Ieb was talking but Yami was hardly even listening to what the spirit in Yugi's body was ranting about. He couldn't loose, he had to win to save Yugi. Just an inch or two and he would have it, the cold steel of the pommel in his hand, and with it an escape._

_Atop him Ieb shifted and licked the knife that was shortly to cause the Pharaoh's demise. It was that shift that swung fate in Yami's direction. In that moment the ancient Pharaoh managed to pull himself a little closer to the knife and latch his fingers around it. Ieb hadn't even noticed._

_"Ready to loose everything? Your pride, your life, your soul and your best friend?" Ieb smiled coldly and Yami hefted the dagger in his hand, just out of Ieb's eye line. "Good." Then everything happened at once. The two daggers plunged downwards and Yami flung up own knife in defence in a thrust to take the power of Ieb's swing. That was when it all went wrong._

_Yugi's body had had enough and finally being human was about to come back and haunt Ieb. Suddenly the muscles in Yugi's wrists were on fire, not used to being utilised so harshly. Ieb screamed in pain, not expecting the sensation and dropped the knives to the floor, narrowly missing Yami's chest. But of course that left him wide open and Yami was still thrusting his knife forwards for the defence._

_Steel met flesh and Ieb's eyes widened slightly. Yami was immediately struck with the weight of what he had done and a wave of nausea washed over him making him feel sick and shaky. He had killed Yugi._

_Flashback_

Yami was pulled back from his shock induced replay when Ieb let out a tight sounding sigh and fingered the pommel of the dagger that was a few inches from the flesh of his stomach.

"The less interesting option." Ieb sighed disappointedly. "I was hoping to destroy you both, but I can settle for half of the whole." With that Ieb ripped the dagger from his abdomen and let it clatter to the floor, the blood flowing more freely because of it. "Goodbye Pharaoh." Ieb whispered, "Goodbye cousin, Goodbye Yugi." Ieb grinned wickedly and then his face was blank. Slowly like tea diffusing in water amethyst leaked into the emerald green that had been in Yugi's eyes before.

"Y…Yugi?" Yami stuttered out, still horrified. A moment later the green was gone and Yugi's eyes were back to his regular colour. Yugi looked pale, but a small smile graced his lips.

"Hai Yami, it's me." Yugi's breath hitched a little and Yami let the tears that had been threatening him slip over the edges of his eyes to run down towards his temples. "You won." Yugi smiled, though he was obviously in pain. Typical Yugi, looking after Yami before himself. "You freed me." Yugi, with huge amounts of effort raised a hand and wiped a tear from the side of Yami's face. "Thank you." With that Yugi's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed to the side, falling off of Yami in the process.

Yami got up slowly, any hope left in his body fading out like Yugi's life was. Yugi was dying and it was all his fault. He had walked straight into Ieb's trap; the man had planned for this ending all along. Why kill Yami's body when getting to Yugi would kill half of his soul. With mounting dread the Pharaoh dropped to his knees next to his best friend's prone form and looked at the ruby lake that was flooding from his own handmade incision.

"Yugi I'm so sorry." Yami sobbed helplessly, "There's nothing I can do, your going to die and its all my fault." He was a broken man, no longer what he had once been, relegated to a crying wreck unable to save that which was most important to him. But in the darkness that threatened to pull Yami under once again, there shone light, a faint pinprick but a flash of light none the less.

-----

Yugi laughed. Something was tickling him and he couldn't work out what it was. Turning around quickly he noticed that there was nothing there.

"Who are you?" Yugi giggled, looking around in the darkness again for his attacker. "Please come out, I want to see you." But there was nothing there. Yugi felt a veil of disappointment wrap around him and he sighed, sad that whoever it was didn't want to play anymore. "Please come out." Yugi asked quietly, "I don't want to be alone." There was silence again for a moment and then a flicker of light far in the distance. "Hello?" Yugi asked again and was rewarded by the dot of light drawing closer and closer. Eventually it was within a couple of meters or him, and there it stopped. With his usual innocence Yugi surveyed the floating sphere of light that was bobbing in front of him. "Was it you that was here before?" The light didn't reply, but instead floated closer to him on the level of his stomach, illuminating the vicious injury his real life body had received. "Oh, that." Yugi smiled sadly. "It looks bad doesn't it." Yugi commented to the light. "It's killing me you know. I felt it when I got my body back. I didn't want to tell Yami, he was so upset I didn't want to destroy any hope he had left." Gently Yugi put a hand on his stomach and looked at the now bloodied palm. "I don't want to die." He sighed and the light responded by buzzing a little. "I promised Yami we'd always be together and now I'm breaking my side of the bargain. But I guess its time." The light buzzed a little more insistently and Yugi tilted his head. "What is it?" Then, suddenly everything was happening. The sphere of light rushed at Yugi's stomach and Yugi gasped out in the darkness. The light grew brighter and brighter until there was no darkness left. Yugi felt himself collapsing, falling backwards into the pure whiteness of the light and then, nothing.

------

A flash. Yami's head snapped up suddenly and he looked to Yugi. What he saw drew a gasp from him in awe and amazement. A bright light was glowing over Yugi's stomach and the blood was gone. Immediately Yami's tears stopped and his common sense rushed back like the Nile in flood. Yugi was healing. But of course! The deal he had made with Ieb before the duel! Yugi had to be returned unharmed if Yami won, and he had! A moment later and the light was gone. Immediately Yami rushed to Yugi's side and pulled his friend into his arms.

"Yugi?" Yami asked desperately. "Yugi say something! If you can hear me open your eyes." Then, as if by magic, Yugi Moto's flickered open, beautiful, innocent amethyst met caring, relieved ruby. "Yugi!" Yami exclaimed happily and pulled his friend into a tight hug. Groggily the smaller boy returned the hug. "I thought I'd lost you!" Yami smiled, holding Yugi at arm's length to look at him.

"I thought the same thing." Yugi returned the smile, so happy to be back with his Yami again. "Thank you." Yugi continued, "For everything, I knew you could trust you."

"And you'll always be able to partner."

Both boys stood, helping each other up off the leaf scattered woodland floor. They did not speak again. There was no need for words. Yugi smiled at his darkness as the made their way out of the clearing and into the moonlit domino park, trees dappled with ink like silver splashes and benches cast under veils of marbled moonlight. It was all over, they were together again at last, side by side where they should be. Yugi smiled to himself as they made their way back to the game shop in the darkness. His trust in Yami was never betrayed and he only hoped that it would stay that way forever, just the two of them. Darkness and Light in the world's shades of grey.

"Yami," Yugi said quietly as they stood on the game shop doorstep.

"Yes aibou?" Yami asked with a smile. He was so happy to have Yugi back and was savouring every minute of their being together but separate, as he knew it could not last.

"You'll always stay with me won't you?" Yami's smile increased a little and he moved to hug his best friend.

"You shouldn't even have to ask." Yami replied, holding his hikari in his arms and making him a promise, eyes glowing with the warmth of pure sincerity. "You shouldn't even have to ask."

**Reviwer's Section**

**Cactus Bob: **Lol! Yay there is a sim named after me! You'll have to describe her to me and I'll tell you if we look anything alike /_winks_/ As for my name, no, Trickana is not a common name in fact I've never met anyone with the same name as me...my parents must be hippies XD Now then, as regards killing Yami...gotcha! No I didn't, I just inflicted my final parting pains on Yugi instead. I couldn't let Ieb go without a fight now could I? Anyways, everything has settled down now, only one last plot problem to sort and then we're done! (Have I really mentioned the EPILOGUE that many times /_winks_/ It's cause I don't want people to leave before the story is over!)

**Coco Gash Niccals:** /_Sneaks up behind Yugi, Yami and Ieb, shoving dwarf hats on them quickly_/ Great, we have a snow white, three dwarfs, a prince er...charming and...me! I'm not short though so I'll just have to be the narrator. _/Grins at Yami and Ieb who are growling rather threateningly at her/_ So, lets get on with it! We've only got one more review to wrap this up in! Zane, get in there! (Hope you liked the chapter, I'm going to miss reading your reviews!)

**Yami Yuugi: **Climax resolution...here it is! I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope this one was to your liking also! As to Yami, don't worry, he's not suffering too much in _this_ story... /_Grins predatorially at Yami/_ Anyways, yes Ieb is scary! But you can't help but love him lol! I scared myself a bit with the 'blood running like the nile so that I may catch it in cups' (blatent misquote) sometimes I get too into these things...See you after the epilogue!

**Dragonlady222:** Yami is the king of games indeed! Or is he...there's something I'll thrash out in my next story! But anyways, I hope you liked this chapter and that it answered all of your questions! Only one more plot devise to riddle out now!!

**theNonExistantOne:** Sorry about the not updating soon, and don't worry about your stories! If you like I'll beta for you from time to time /_Is almost awe-inspiringly unreliable as can be seen by the speed of this update!/ _My heart actually leapt a little when I saw that you'd reviewed under another name, I thought I may finally get to sample your stories...but apparently not lol! Anywho, hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you for teh last review of this story shortly!!

**Yimi Makuya:** Now there is only one!!!

**Kiyitai:** First off I love your username, very pretty! Secondly thanks for reviewing/_Huggles_/ And I'm sorry I didn't update quickly, my life's been hectic, but now I'm in half term so ah...yay! It's nice to know more people are reading than just those who are reviewing so thank you again for writting in! Now then, about you doing something drastic... you can't know! Ha! I've shown you what happened and Yugi is A-OK! As is Yami...not that many people seem to care lol! I'm glad you've been theorising throughout about who Ieb was, it's nice to know I got people thinking, I myself am a theorist also, I always analyse the information revealed in a chapter (you never know what it might be setting up for the future!) So good for you! I hope to see you again soon (perhaps in my next story too.. /_winks_/) Until then, thanks again!!

**Manyana:** Lol, I deny that accusation! But I am horribly guilty of slow updating...sorry! Anyways, hope you enjoyed and if you want to see some Yami angsty-ness stick around for 'stalemate' should be some in there...

**Masami Mistress of Fire:** Konnichiwa Masami-Chan! Yugi is back as requested and for one of the first incidences in the story he's actually, genuinely, seriously OK! He's finally out of the woods for good...sort of...in this story... /_cough_/ Anyways, I hope you've enjoyed so far, we're on teh home straight now! And yes, I did enjoy your chapter!!

**Crystal F. Flowright:** New reviewer! Thank you so much for pressing the little purple/lilac/lavender button! Means a lot to me, so thanks again and I hope you liked this chapter and enjoy the next!

**Tiger Shinigami:** Another new reviewer! Thanks, reviews mean a lot to me so thank you! And as far as cliffhangers are concerned...you know you love 'em really!!

**cheekyeyes:** Don't worry about reviewing late, how about you forgive me for updating late and we'll call it quits hmm...? lol. Yugi's in this chapter again and the epilogue is mainly reflective Yugi so that should make you happy! (More Yugi in stalemate...and its kick-ass king-of-games Yuggi too... /_winks_/) See you next chapter and hope you liked this one!

**Yami Val:** Ah, stalemate isn't the next chapter, it's my next story (which I am shamefully plugging!!) As to making people addicted, thank you, I try! Nice to hear from you again and hope to see you next chapter for the last review of this story!!

Thanks for all of your reviews guys, they really mean a lot to me and I'm sorry for the slow update, damned AS levels...! Anyways, best wishes,

Trikki


	17. Epilogue

**Author's Note:** And so it draws to a close. My next story **'Stalemate'** will be up as soon as possible (I'm building up the chapter buffers as we speak) and it's a doozy! The first chapter is 10 pages long, lots for you lovely readers to get your teeth stuck into! In fact, while we're on the topic of lovely readers I feel the need to tell you how much I really appreciate you all. Reading your reviews makes me open up microsoft word and write, I check my emails every morning to see if you guys have responded. It genuinely means a lot to me to recieve your feedback and thanks so much for making the effort and making me smile. I hope you'll all go on to read my future stories, but if not, thanks for reading this one.

Epilogue 

Ishizu smiled as she looked at the two teens in front of her. She never could help smiling when she saw Yugi or the Pharaoh, but now together her joy was two fold.

"Are you ready?" She asked looking to both halves of the partnership.

"Yes." The Pharaoh replied

"But why do we have to be joined again?" Yugi asked inquisitively.

"This body is weakening Yugi." Yami reminded him, "You can't live for 5,000 years and then get another chance free of charge." Yugi giggled a little at that.

"Alright then, yes Ishizu I'm ready."

"Good." Ishizu put her hands together and closed her eyes, a chant of indistinguishable words flowing from her lips and a feeling of power suddenly springing into life in the room. Yami and Yugi stayed silent, watching the woman in front of them.

Inside however Yugi was sad and a little rueful at the irony of that. He had been sad when he and Yami had been separated, but now he felt as if Yami deserved a body of his own and shouldn't have to be locked away inside his host. 'Funny,' Yugi thought to himself, 'To think that this is originally what you wanted.' The boy cast another look at Ishizu and gasped slightly when he was enveloped by a thin layer of light, he quickly looked to Yami and saw the same.

Ishizu continued to chant and Yugi simply wallowed in the feeling of warmth he was getting. Then suddenly Ishizu stopped.

"Any moment." She said quietly.

Yami and Yugi looked at each other, each catching his friend's eye for just a moment. And in that moment Yugi felt the warmth of a timeless bond, a friendship that ran soul deep, the two of them intertwined indefinitely, indisputably inseparable. Then Yami was gone, or at least his body was. Yugi sighed tiredly and placed a hand upon the puzzle. Yami. He could feel him now, inside of him, his protector, his friend, half of his soul and all of his life.

'Are you ok Yami?' Yugi thought to his other half.

'Yes aibou, much better.' His darkness.

Or was he? Since they had met, Yami had changed so much, as he had shown that day. The day that they had been forced together Yami had been a selfish Pharaoh obsessed with power. But to look at him now was to see the change. Now he was kind and thoughtful, caring and sincere in his emotions. Was he truly darkness anymore? Yugi looked down at the puzzle where his friend now resided. He imagined the spikes of his hair elegantly framing his face, a contented smile curving his aristocratic lips as they always did when he found something amusing. With a smile Yugi rested a hand on the millennium puzzle. They were together once more, ready for whatever destiny had to throw at them. Ready to take on the world together.

Yami. Not darkness, not anymore. Just a hikari who'd gotten lost along the way. Not darkness. Just the darkest light.

_Owari_

**Reviewer's Section**

**Masami Mistress of Fire: **Now the story is completely over/_Joins Masami in crying_/ And Yami and Yugi are back where they belong, ready to take on the last series! Thanks for taking all this time to review and I hope you enjoyed the story over all, I'd love to know what your favourite bits were! Until next time then! Oh and remember to update soon... /_winks_/

**cheekyeyes: **Some more of Yugi for you! And you just wait till you see the next story, it's Yugi-riffic! As to a sequel for this, if there will be one it's a fair way in the works (unforseeable future) but I like Ieb and I don't think I could stand it if this is the last we ever saw of him... /_winks_/ And even if it is there are plenty of other villans out there in the recesses of my mind that are dying to be introduced! Hope to see you in my next story and thanks for all of your reviews!

**dragonlady222:** Ha, just wait for the 'King of Games' debate...it's a doozy! Here's the epilogue that you couldn't wait for and I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for all of your reviews and hope to hear from you again!

**Psycho Kage Suma: **Don't worry, all reviews are good reviews!! I hope you enjoyed the end of this and I'll see you around!

**Iridescent Hope: **Don't worry about babbling, if your babbling is always so pleasant to read then feel free to babble to me any time you please!! Thanks for the review and the compliments, it's nice to know I'm getting the characters right (all author's love to hear that!!) and that you have enjoyed the story! I hope to see you for some of my future yarns!

**Crystal F. Flowright:** To answer your question, now its the end! You can tell by the little word between squiggles at the bottom /_winks_/ I'm glad you're looking forward to reading my next story and I equally anticipate seeing you there! Thanks for your reviews and catch you in the future!

**Cactus Bob: **I care about Ieb, poor guy, so heavily misunderstood lol. Now then, to this sim! Or rather to your choices... ah...you don't happen to stalk me do you?! As it turns out I actually do have dark shoulder length hair, am caucasian and do have blue eyes (though they are more light than dark I think...a bit of grey in there too perhaps...!) Perhaps you're psychic!! Anywho, thanks for all of your reviews, they have kept me thouroughly entertained (and well fed!) Hope to see you for 'Stalemate'!! After all, I just can't get enough of your cooking XD

**Yugisrose: **I'm glad you liked the story and thanks for your review, it always makes me feel good to know that people are reading! I hope you've enjoyed this ending and that it wraps everything up for you! Oh and out of interest I'd love to know what your favourite bits have been! Helps me judge my audience a little better /_winks_/

**Arion Girl:** You've still got all of the best bits to go then! Perhaps by the time you get to reading this review response I'll have posted up a few more stories! I hope you enjoy it and stick around to get to the end!! Thanks for the review!

**Yami Yuugi: **Lol, I'm dying to know what your name is now! Anyways, yes my name is Trickana, wierd huh? But I like being unique! I'm glad you found the resolution satisfactory, and as for Ieb it is highly likely that this is the last you shall ever see of him, but worry not, there are plenty of other villans out there! Thanks for sticking with me through this by the way and thanks for all of the reviews! Now it's all done and dusted, but I hope to see you around another day!

**Yami Val: **Yay! I kept all of the cannons alive and happy, just like I promised! I'm glad you liked the story and I hope that you'll dip into some of my future ones! Thanks for your comments and support. Best wishes and I hope that we'll come across each other again in the future!

Thanks again everyone! And I hope this has been a satisfactory ending! I hope to see you all again!

Trikki

**Sneak Peek- 'Stalemate'**

**++ARTICLE++ **

_'Teenage millionaire, company patron, twice winner of the "Sexiest single of the year award" and undisputed King of Games, Yugi Moto is truly a remarkable young man. In just a few years the teen managed to explode out of no-where to take the gaming world by storm. Yet to loose a match, the attractively humble icon has set a hard target to beat, but still duellists and gamers the world over never give up, and Yugi never gives up winning. A few days ago we managed to get a rare interview with the teenage heart throb and asked him a few of the questions you wish you could have asked him yourself: _

**_Interviewer_**_: So Mr Moto, _

**_Yugi Moto_**_: Please, call me Yugi, _

**_Interviewe_**_r: (Giggles) All right then, Yugi, how does it make you feel to be considered the hottest single for not only this year, but last year as well? _

**_Yugi_**_: (Laughs) It doesn't really make me feel any different to be honest, I'm flattered of course, but I'm just a person like everyone else and even I wake up some mornings and think 'I'm ugly today' _

**_Interviewer_**_: Really? What with all of the praise you get I wouldn't have expected that, _

**_Yugi_**_: Oh yeah, but everyone has those sort of days don't they? _

**_Interviewer_**_: (Laughs) Yes, yes I guess they do. Does that mean you get nervous like other guys as well? _

**_Yugi_**_: of course! I'm not different to other teenagers, I get nervous around a person I have a crush on and I get scared about asking people to dance. _

**_Interviewer_**_: You're so down to earth even when you're so famous! How do you manage it? _

**_Yugi_**_: I just try not to change, just because people recognise you on the street doesn't mean you become a different person over night. _

**_Interviewer_**_: Interesting, you'd be surprised how many people do...But lets talk about the really interesting stuff, _

**_Yugi_**_: (Grins) Should I be scared? _

_**Interviewer**: We'll see! Ok, first off where was your first kiss, what was it like and who was it with? _

**_Yugi_**_: (Laughs) That's unfair, you can't ask that of me. _

**_Interviewer_**_: Why not? _

**_Yugi_**_: I ah...I couldn't kiss and tell, even if it was a while ago. _

**_Interviewer_**_: (Surprised) Really? Most men can't help but brag about their erm... _

**_Yugi_**_: (Blanches) Previous conquests? _

**_Interviewer_**_: Yeah...(giggles) something like that. But are you sure you can't tell us? It wasn't with Tea Gardner was it? _

**_Yugi_**_: (Blushes even more and looks a bit ashamed, we wonder why...) No! I've never had a relationship with Tea, we're just friends. _

**_Interviewer_**_: Really...? _

**_Yugi_**_: Yes! Really!! Please... _

**_Interviewer_**_: Sorry...on the subject of romance, what's your ideal woman? _

**_Yugi_**_: (Blushing again and looking a bit uncomfortable, we love it when he does that!) Well, they'd have to be a bit different, individual. Intelligent, funny, cute and honest are towards the top of my list. I kind of like dark hair over blondes too... _

**_Interviewer_**_: You know girls the world over are now running off to be brunettes... _

**_Yugi_**_: (Laughs) I hope not, I like people with natural hair colours, dying can look a bit tacky. Anyway, I wouldn't not date a person just because they were blonde; I'm not that shallow... _

**_Interviewer_**_: And for that we are happy! So, ideal date? _

**_Yugi_**_: Ah, well I'm a bit of a romantic... (Interviewer sighs) So...something meaningful, and fun, I mean there's no point going out with someone if there isn't any fun in it... _

**_Interviewer_**_: I'm with you on that one. So, what have you spent all of your earnings on? _

**_Yugi_**_: Err...well I bought some things for my friends... _

**_Interviewer_**_: Nothing for yourself? _

**_Yugi_**_: Well no, not really, there wasn't anything more I wanted than to duel with the best, fall in love, be with my friends and family and be happy, money can't buy that. _

**_Interviewer_**_: Wow...deep stuff! _

**_Yugi_**_: (Laughing) I guess I'm a deep guy. _

_(Door opens and a bodyguard comes in) _

**_Body Guard_**_: Mr Moto, I'm sorry but we have to be moving now. _

**_Yugi_**_: I'm really sorry guys, but I have a photo shoot in a few hours and I need to catch a plane... _

**_Interviewer_**_: One of Kaiba Corps's jets? _

**_Yugi_**_: (With laughter, standing up) No, this one is mine. _

**_Interviewer_**_: So you did buy something for yourself! _

**_Yugi_**_: No, my agent got it covered in publicity fees. _

**_Interviewer_**_: Sweet! _

**_Yugi_**_: (Laughing and showing us that front page smile of his) Yeah, I guess! _

**_Interviewer_**_: Ok, one last thing before you go...I don't suppose you would ever tell us the answer to the question would you? _

**_Yugi_**_: (A little puzzled) Which question? _

**_Interviewer_**_: The question fans the world over are dying to know the answer to! Who is the secret lover you let slip all those years ago at the beginning of your career. _

_**Yugi**: (Looking uncomfortable) You know I can't tell you that, and I regret ever mentioning it._

_**Interviewer**: The public just wants to know if your heart is still open! Speculation is running riot on the Internet you know! _

**_Yugi_**_: Well, I'm still single (With a small smile) and these days I'm told I'm looking... _

**_Interviewer_**_: Really?! _

**_Yugi_**_: Yeah, (winks, most the females in the room break into a sweat) Right, I really have to go, it's been a pleasure. _

_**Interviewer**: Well, thanks for coming Yugi it's been fun talking to you. (Yugi leans in and gives her a peck on the cheek. We all consequently swoon)_

_**Yugi**: Don't worry, any time.' _

**++END ARTICLE++**

**Coming Soon**


End file.
